A Heart of a Friend
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: KH Drabble collection. Just a bunch of Friendship NOT SLASH oneshots of RoxasAxel, SoraRiku, SoraRoxas, Centric, or Romance oneshots consisting of Namixas and Kaiora that are all generally unrelated to each other. Please RnR.
1. Drabble 1: A Little Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything involved with the series, so don't bug me about that. Anyway, I figured I may as well attempt this for Roxas, being as he is my favorite character from the game. Here we go (oh, and for future notice, this is NOT a slash/ect. fic, so don't get that idea AT ALL). I would like some reveiws though, so if you would be so kind as to let me know what you think? Please do enjoy:

A Little Talk

Friendship (RoxasXAxel)

In the Castle that Never Was, a figure sat on his seat in Organization XIII's meeting room, he was surrounded by other, similarly dressed figures who sat on similar chairs of varying heights. The person was a teenage boy about fifteen years old that had very spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, at first glance; one could deem him out of place due to his face being one of a confused young man, not a merciless fighter, like the rest of his fellow members. He was Roxas, the Organization's number XIII, the "Key to Destiny" was the title given to him, his element was light and his weapons were the mysterious Keyblade's Oathkeeper and Oblivion…he didn't pick those weapons…they were just always there for him, it seemed.

"So, it's been decided then, we'll send Axel to Castle Oblivion to discover Marluxia's true intentions." A booming voice interrupted Roxas's thoughts, the teen looked up to see that it was their leader, Xemnas, the "Superior" who had made the announcement. He then looked towards Axel, to see his reaction. The spiky red head appeared to be stoic on the matter, which was rather unusual…most of the time you had to get the guy to calm down in these meetings due to his fiery attitude, which was only paled by his element of fire itself.

Axel moved to speak, "Alright, I have no problem with it. Who knows? I might actually have some fun." He casually spoke with his trademark grin on his face, returning to his usual disposition. He then looked at Roxas, the young man had his hood up, but Axel could tell what was on the kid's mind just by the way that he held his body, they were close friends, so he could tell just by looking at him…he was in deep thought about something. Xemnas just gave a quiet nod in acknowledgement and the other members showed their own of approval, Demyx the most easily seen due to his casual thumbs up.

"Alright, meeting adjourned." Xemnas spoke in his typical monotone voice, his face revealed no emotion, which wasn't too surprising, they were Nobodies after all…no emotions…no hearts.

Roxas, having once again gotten lost in his thoughts just sat there, even after the other members had left the room. _"Marluxia…what's he up to? Sigh…I hope Naminé's alright."_ He quietly thought to himself, he was really concerned for Naminé, he had met her not long after he was recruited into the Organization. She had graceful blonde hair that gently settled on her right shoulder, and soft, deep blue eyes…it all seemed…very familiar to him for some reason. Over the month or so ago they had met one another, they had become very good friends and he always tried to make time to just stop by and talk with her…which often caused the other Organization members to make fun of them, they didn't care though, it felt normal to them, like it had always been that way. With this current mission, her unique abilities of memory manipulation where "required", so she went with the members Marluxia and Larxene to Castle Oblivion to try and gain control over a boy named Sora…she wasn't too…"happy" about the idea, and Roxas wanted to voice his disapproval of the matter, but he knew he would only receive glares from the top members…it wasn't his fight. He had heard that name "Sora" several times before and it was painfully familiar to him…it should have been, Sora was, in effect, him and visa versa, it's just that Roxas had no memories of **being** Sora…and therefore often told himself that they weren't the same.

To be honest, he could care less what happened to his fellow Keyblade user, it was Naminé he was concerned about…especially with reports of Marluxia going rogue…he could wind up hurting her to achieve his goals…and that made the blonde hot under the collar. He clenched his fist in anger of the current events, not only was Naminé gone, but now his best friend and the person who was like an older brother to him, was going away on an extremely dangerous mission. Sure Marluxia might **not** be going rogue…but if he was, the guy was smart, strong, and more than knew how to handle himself in a fight…Larxene was no pushover either. Even though Axel was a great fighter himself, he'd be hard pressed to handle them both, especially since he wasn't on the best of terms with the other founding members, save for Xemnas that is, meaning he would have no support should he fail…especially since Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion had no clue of Axel's infiltration. Roxas jumped off his seat and landed gracefully on the ground. He stood up and made his way to the actual exit of the room (he never did like traveling through the dark portals too much). Just as the youth was about to leave, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned around to see Axel standing behind him, Roxas assumed that the slightly older man had seen his earlier reaction to the announcement.

"Hey, Roxas, you alright?" The spiky red head inquired as the two walked through the exit.

"Yeah…I was just thinking is all." The blonde stoically answered.

"Well, that was obvious, your hood couldn't even hide that. Let me guess…Naminé?" The taller man asked, giving a mischievous grin. Roxas stopped in his tracks, shocked by how well his friend could read his mind.

"Y-yeah…how'd you know?" The young man asked as he pulled his hood back. His face slightly downtrodden because of all that was going on.

"Well…it was my friend vibe, you know? Heh, you two are lucky, you know that?" Axel smiled as he gave a mock punch to Roxas's softly round chin.

"What do you mean?" Roxas's eyes bore curiosity on their boarders.

"What I mean is, you two have shown something closest to the real thing that I've ever seen from a Nobody…if I didn't know better, I'd say you two already **had** a heart." Axel stopped walking and leaned against the wall to his back.

"And…what would that be?" The blonde followed suit and sat down on the floor near his friend.

"Emotions…" Axel spoke in a tone that confused Roxas…it sounded like hurt, joy, sorrow, and relief at the same time.

"Emotions? You know that can't be right Axel…we're Nobodies."

"Yeah, I know…but look at you two, you're both very special in terms of Nobodies. Naminé's the Nobody of **the** Princess of Heart, and you…well I'm sure you've heard this several times, but you're Sora, a Keyblade **Master's** Nobody, and what else, you're both created from someone who came **back** from the Darkness **whole**. No one, not even Xemnas did that. Heh, in my opinion, anything's possible." Axel gave a mysterious grin as he closed his emerald eyes in thought.

"Hmm…now that you put it that way…I guess we are. I don't think we have **hearts** though. I mean…how would we know?" Roxas questioned as he leaned back and just enjoyed the time he was sharing with his friend.

"Heh, you're asking that question to the wrong guy, kid. I suppose **you** are the only one who can solve that riddle." Axel smirked as he rubbed Roxas's spiky hair in older brother kind of way.

"Hey, cut it out, this hair doesn't spike itself you know." Roxas laughed as he pushed his friend's hand away.

"Fine…I know what you mean." Axel laughed as he pointed to his own hair, causing a smirk to come across Roxas's face. The two stood up, being as Axel didn't have much time before he needed to leave and Roxas wanted to see him off.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas softly spoke as the two progressed down the silent, white hallway.

"Yeah?" The fiery red head questioned as he turned to face his friend.

"I'm curious, what is the most…genuine…emotion Naminé and I show the most?"

"Oh…hmm…love." Axel crossed his arms in thought. Roxas stopped in his tracks and almost tripped.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Roxas inquired as he regained his composure, blushing furiously.

"_Sigh_…you really **are** dense aren't you…L-O-V-E, love, got it memorized?" Axel gave a smirk as he stated his trademark line.

"H-how so?" Roxas asked, an extremely puzzled look was on his face, as well as a bright blush.

"It's just the way you act around each other. The way she looks at you, the way you look at her. No matter how your day's gone, you two always seem to smile whenever you're around one another. It's like you were made for one another, and if you ask me…you make a cute couple, he-he." Axel gave a playful grin.

"Huh? Really? I…I never really noticed…I was always…"

"Looking into her eyes? Yup, it's official, you're the closest thing a Nobody is gonna get to being in love." Axel interrupted.

"H-hey, get out of my head!" Roxas exclaimed as jokingly chased Axel down the hallway.

A/N: Well, there you have it, I intend to leave this a one-shot, but I might make this a series of friendship (mostly Roxas/Axel, Roxas/Sora, or Sora/Riku) and or romance (mostly Roxas/Naminé, Sora/Kari), just let me know what you think of this, and that'll decide for me what I do with this, okay, and the only way you can do that would be to reveiw, so please do :-D.


	2. Drabble 2: A Starry Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the series, or its game. I do own these little short stories though, so don't use them, okay? Anyway, I decided to make this more than a oneshot, now enjoy and please review:

A Starry Night

Romance (RoxasXNaminé)

Roxas quietly sat on a rooftop of a building in Twilight Town. His eyes were drawn in by the surrealistic calm that the night sky bore…it was the main reason why he would often come to Twilight Town. He was a member of Organization XIII, a group of powerful Nobodies, but he almost always felt out of place amongst their ranks. He never really enjoyed the World That Never Was…it was too dark and dreary with the constant over cast and never ending rain. He almost preferred being here, he and his best friend Axel, would always come here and buy some ice-cream, sit on this exact same rooftop and just talk about things like how lame Demyx's singing is, despite how well he can play his instrument, or how funny Vexen is when his experiments don't end how he expected them too. The spiky blonde teen just stared up at the stars, they were in full shine tonight, and no clouds to obstruct them. He then looked at the moon, its soft, pale light always reminded him of someone. No, not Saïx, the Luna Diviner, but a girl his age that he had met not long after he joined the Organization, a kind girl whose name was Naminé. He felt odd whenever he was around her…it was weird. He felt as though he had always known her, who she was, her likes, her dislikes, all those things. They were great friends…and…if Nobodies could be…maybe even more.

"_If only we could just sit and talk…with no one over us, no worries, no Kingdom Hearts, no Sora, no darkness, no pain…just…us…_" Roxas quietly thought to himself as he lay back on the roof. He then quickly sat up, a look of eureka on his face. He then stood up, _"I hate using these things, but it's how I get to and from this place…"_ The spiky blonde spoke to himself as he opened a portal of darkness. He walked though and came out in the Organization's base, the Castle that Never Was. He then ran down the maze of hallways agilely taking every twist and turn. He stopped after a while, he had made it to his destination, Naminé's room. He grimaced when he saw someone near the door…it was the Organization's number X, Luxord. It wasn't too uncommon to have the door guarded, sometimes Roxas had to guard it himself (which he actually used that time to talk with Naminé), the blonde girl was useful to Xemnas, their leader, and his goals…so they tried to make sure she didn't leave without someone knowing. The older man was playing solitaire, likely bored with what he and most others deemed a "mundane chore"; Naminé never did cause too much trouble, thus making it droll for them.

"Good evening, Roxas. What brings you here?" The Gambler of Fate politely asked with a smile on his face. He and the teen where on good terms, friends even, although he wasn't as good a friend as Axel.

"Hey, Luxord. How's your shift goin'?" Roxas inquired with a smile as he approached, immediately picking up that Luxord was in a good mood, which might play into the teen's hand.

"Well…okay, the girl's been quiet all night, she's probably drawing. So I'm just playing a game to pass the time…" Luxord's face bore a puzzled look as he stared at the layout of the cards before him…apparently he had made a wrong move a few turns back or something…he then waved his hand, summoning a clock like object that quickly turned into something like a mirror, if one looked closely one could see something like a video being played it as the hands of the clock rotated in a counter-clockwise fashion. Luxord studied it carefully, although not one to be rude, did acknowledge Roxas's presence every now and then, he then stopped the "clock" freezing the image on the screen, it showed Luxord placing a card on one pile, "Ah, that's where it happened, I should have moved it over here…oh well, guess I'll have to try again…it's not like I'm going anywhere." The bleach blonde man sighed as he placed his index finger on his chin in thought.

"Hey, it looks like you've got your element mastered. That was a nice trick." Roxas smiled, trying to lift his fellow member's spirits.

"Thanks, so, to what do I owe the pleasure, of the 'Key of Destiny's' presence?" Luxord chuckled as he turned to face the teen.

"Well…to be honest, I…I…well, do you think it's possible for me to look after Naminé for the rest of the night? I promise not to lose track her." Roxas stuttered, trying very hard to hide his blush, he sounded like a desperate child begging for a puppy or something. Luxord just gave him a quizzical look, then closed his eyes in thought, likely debating the pros and cons of the offer…he always did that.

"Well…you're always one to stick by your word, and if you say you'll keep your eye on her, then I have no reason to doubt you. Go ahead, I need a break anyway." Luxord resolutely spoke as he stood up to leave.

"Thanks, Luxord." Roxas grinned as the older man left. He then knocked on the door, "Naminé? It's me, Roxas."

The door opened, revealing the beautiful young lady, "Hello, Roxas." She smiled as she walked out of the door to greet him.

"Hey, Naminé…I was just sitting and watching the sky in Twilight Town…and…I…" Roxas blushed as he was at a loss of words…he really didn't know how to put this…finally, he gathered enough courage after a loud gulp, "I was wondering…if…you'd like to join me?"

"I'd love to, Roxas. Thank you for inviting me. Just let me grab something…" She gave an angelic smile as she went back into her room, the smile caused the boy to blush more vigorously as he opened another portal that led back to Twilight Town's Clock Tower. Naminé then walked back, holding her sketchbook…she never got to see a clear night often, being as she never really went anywhere and wanted to draw the scenery of the night. The boy then took her hand, causing Naminé to blush, and led her though.

"_He has…such soft hands…so gentle…_" She thought to herself as they walked, this surprised her a little when she thought of how skillfully he fought with his Keyblades…when she watched him practice with the other members, she noticed that he fought with such grace and balance that he almost rivaled Marluxia in style, yet with such a ferocity and power that was comparable to that of Saïx…but she knew that this wonderful, aggressive fighter the **Organization** knew as their XIII, wasn't the Roxas **she **knew…he was a kind, caring, compassionate young man…his hands were no different from their owner, warm, welcoming and suave, yet strong enough to fight for what he believes…**that **was the Roxas she knew. When they exited, Naminé's eyes lit up with wonder at the beauty of the scene before her. It was a fantastic night for star gazing, nothing in the sky to block their view, and the moon was full, only adding to the wonder of the sky. "It…it's beautiful…" She smiled as she continued to gaze endlessly into the night.

"Yeah, you are…oh!" Roxas spoke with a distracted look on his face, he then realized what he said and covered his mouth quick as a flash as Naminé looked at him in shock. _"Oh, great one…why not just scream it out?"_ The boy reprimanded himself.

Naminé shook the moment off her mind and sat down, pulling out her sketch book, "Roxas…" she softly spoke.

"Yeah?" Roxas inquired as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you…for sharing this moment with me. You have no idea what it means to me…"

"You're welcome, Naminé, anytime." Roxas gently spoke as he looked back at the sky. He didn't notice Naminé began drawing, and every few minutes she'd pass a quick glance every now and then. After a while he noticed though and turned to face her, "Hey, what'cha doing?"

"Oh, drawing. Just stay right there for now." She playfully replied. Roxas gave her a puzzled look, but complied. After about ten or so minutes she set her pencil down and gave a satisfied smile. "Okay…it's done."

"Can I take a look?" The young man asked as he sat up, he had been laying down for the past ten or so minutes.

"Well…sure…" Naminé blushed a little, but handed Roxas the picture, when the spiky blond young man saw it, he blushed a little too, it was a sketching of him, just lying there with the moonlit night in the background.

"Me?" Roxas inquired, not too sure what to make of it.

"Yeah…you just seemed like the right subject." Naminé quietly spoke, a vivid blush was on her face, hidden by the night surrounding them. Roxas moved to sit next to her, blushing as well. He felt happy that she chose him as the subject for her work...he didn't know what to say.

"Roxas…" The blonde girl broke the silence. Roxas just faced her, their blue eyes met, causing a brief moment of awkward silence again, both wanted to avert their gaze but there was an unexplainable force that kept their eyes locked. Naminé continued after a few seconds though, "…thanks again, for bringing me." She softy whispered as she leaned her head on the boy's shoulder. Roxas placed his arm around her shoulders in a protective, loving way.

"You're welcome…" Roxas whispered back as the two teens just took in the peaceful, quiet, night.

A/N: Well, how did I do? Let me know by reviewing, okay? Like I said before if I'd make this more than a one shot, I'd do couplings from the game and FRIENDSHIP oneshots for friends as friends. So keep an eye out for those and please review. Oh, and please review this one as well, lol. Thanks for stopping by to read.

Trivia: I made Luxord a friend because of his final words when Sora killed him: "How could you, Roxas?", he sounded a bit surprised, perhaps inferring that the two might have hung out together or something. I also gave a form to Luxord's element of Time, giving it somewhat of a video recording feature and also revealed as to why he's such an excellent card player, "practice makes perfect" :D. Now that I've given my trivia logue, don't forget to review : P.


	3. Drabble 3:  Good to Be Home

Disclaimer: I have to say it...again..._sigh_...I don't own KH or anything like that, okay? These drabbles are mine, don't use them, please.

A/N: Well, here's another drabble unrelated to anything else, today's features the classic Kaiora, so please do enjoy:

Good to Be Home

Romance (SoraXKairi)

It was early Saturday morning, and as such there was no school today, it was just a nice weekend that Sora could finally just sit down and enjoy.

"_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!!!"_ The clock in his bedroom began to wail.Sora woke up with a start, eyes tired and heavy; he then looked at the source of the noise, mouth agape.

"_You…woke me up…to tell me it was six in the morning…on SATURDAY? Man…so much for sleeping in…"_ The spiky brunette began to send hate thoughts towards the little white box, and was sorely tempted to smash it with his Keyblade, being as it continued to beep, annoying the teen. He opted not to though, being as he didn't feel like using munny to buy a new one, so he just pressed the snooze. After a stretch and a yawn, the Keyblade master put on his usual clothes, a navy muscle shirt with a red hand pouch, a hooded black jacket, and black, and poofy pants that had cargo pouches on the sides…he decided not to wear his shoes today, because of where he wanted to go later. He quickly ate breakfast and left, being sure to let his parents know he was leaving first. After a few minutes of walking, he made it to his destination…the beach. He just laid down and plopped in the sand. The brunette didn't care if he got covered with the stuff, he loved the sand. He just sat there, waiting for the sunrise. The boy closed his eyes, figuring he had time to catch up on his sleep that was so annoyingly cut short by his clock. Once again, this didn't last too long, he heard soft footsteps in the sand coming to his right. Judging by how light and dainty each step was, he knew exactly who it was, so he tried to play opossum.

"Sora, you lazy bum, wake up." The familiar voice of the girl he loved rang in the brunette's ears. He continued to fake sleep, but he couldn't help but crack a smile, blowing his cover. He opened his eyes, to see a young lady with shoulder length, vivid auburn hair, wearing a peach halter top with a white t-shirt underneath staring down at him with her pleasantly peaceful cyan eyes. Her head was over his, causing her hair to dangle past her face, allowing the breeze to play with it. Sora just smiled, taking in her radiance.

"Whoa…talk about déjà vu. You might wanna be careful on how you say things; you might send me on another adventure, Kairi." Sora laughed as he remembered that this was pretty much what happened last time. Kairi giggled a little bit herself and sat next to him.

"So, you decided not to wear your shoes today?" Kairi reached for Sora's toes and gave them a quick tickling, causing the boy to playfully jerk his feet away from her.

"Heh-heh, yeah. I figured that it would be nice because it had been so long since I had the feeling of sand between my toes…I missed that feeling. I missed…being home, with you, with Riku." Sora spoke in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, not really showing too much emotion…just…stating the fact.

"I know what you mean, Sora." Kairi smiled as she pointed to her feet, there were no shoes on them as well, Sora noticed and this caused a grin to form on the young man's face.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Sora inquired as he passed her a glance, a small, faint blush came across his face.

"Well…I felt like waking up early to see the sunrise. How about you? You're not one to wake up earlier than nine thirty on _Saturdays_." Kairi giggled.

"Um…let's just say I forgot about my alarm clock." Sora sighed, he wasn't so angry with the clock now, it had allowed him to see Kairi.

"I see…well, that happens." Kairi nodded in understanding. "It's hard to believe how much we've been through over this last year…how much **you've** been through. Thank you." The auburn gently spoke as she scooted next to Sora, who sat up.

"I'd gladly do it all again, if it meant you'd be safe, Kairi…you're welcome. To be honest, my heart was broken whenever I heard you where in trouble…I wanted to hurt whoever was responsible, but I also wanted to save you and just forget it all…I just wanted to see you…only you. I cared for nothing more than you and Riku's safety, you especially. I…I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…" Sora's voice was serious, when Kairi looked at him, she saw an expression of pain, but there was also peace, and certainty. The girl just sat quietly, taking in the moment, she didn't know what to say. After a while of silence, the young lady began to shiver, being as the morning breeze was a little on the chilly side.

"Are you cold?" Sora inquired with a look of worry on his face. Without waiting for a response from Kairi, he pulled off his jacket and placed it on the girl's shoulders. She just brought it over her body, soaking in the warmth that it gave off. She blushed at the gesture, it was very sweet of him.

"Thank you, Sora…but…won't you get cold?" Kairi softly spoke as she gave a look of gratitude and slight concern to the young man next to her.

"Nah, I'll be fine…the breeze is actually quite pleasant. Thank you for asking." Sora gave an assuring smile as he placed his hand on top of Kairi's. She actually didn't mind, his hands were comforting to her…she felt safe. There was a period of blissful silence between the two teens as they just enjoyed the scenery…and one another's company. The spiky brunette broke the silence, "Kairi…"

"Yeah, Sora?" The auburn haired princess turned to face him, she noticed that his blue eyes revealed that he was confused and timid, accompanied by a small blush across his face, it wasn't like him and it puzzled her a little bit.

"Um…Kairi, I…I…" Sora began to stumble on his words, but before he could finally put a sentence together, Kairi leaned over and gave him a small kiss.

"I know…I love you too, Sora." She softly whispered as she brushed back one of her loose bangs. She then gave a dainty laugh, "Besides…I think that kiss was a little past due."

"Well…I…guess that went better than I thought. So…does this mean that…" Sora began to question, but Kairi picked up on it.

"Yes, Sora, I'm your girlfriend. Te-he, you're so cute when you're naïve." Kairi smiled as she gave the man of her dreams a hug.

"Say what you want, Kairi, I'm just glad we're together again." Sora chuckled as he returned the hug.

"I am too…oh, Sora, look." Kairi gasped as she felt the water push something up against her feet. It was a Papou fruit. The two teens just stared at one another, understanding what was to come next. Sora then picked up the fruit and broke it in half…the two shared the delicious fruit, watching the sun finally break through the horizon. It was going to be a very happy life for them, a beautiful Princess and her brave Knight.

A/N: Well, how did I do? I'm very curious, so please enlighten me by reviewing, okay? Anyway, see 'ya next time,

KBMP, out


	4. Drabble 4:  Two of a Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it, okay? Anyway, moving right along...

A/N: Well, here's the next drabble, it is a FRIENDSHIP one, so don't get any ideas about anything else, got it? Good, now please do enjoy and remember to review, please:

Two of a Kind

Friendship (SoraXRiku)

Sora and his friends, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi, walked down one of the many long, harrowing, cryptic corridors of the Castle that Never Was. Sora was still a little confused about the past events, about a half hour ago, his best friend, Riku looked like his worst nightmare, Ansem…or…more appropriately, Xehanort's heartless, but in the sacrifice made by the real Ansem, his original appearance was restored, he was the Riku he remembered now, albeit a little more grown up.

"Hey, Riku?" The spiky brunette inquired as he gave a puzzled look to his best friend.

"Yeah?" The long, silver-haired teen replied, turning to face him.

"So…let me try and sort this out again, you delved into the darkness, to help make me whole again?" The Keyblade Master of Light questioned.

"Yeah, why? Is it that shocking to you?" Riku replied, laughing a little at Sora's naïveté.

"Well, it just seemed a lot of trouble is all. I mean, you could have stayed as Xehanort's Heartless forever…" Sora sighed as he turned to Kairi behind him, trying to read her face for any comment on the matter.

"I see…well…isn't that what best friends do, Sora? They stick their necks out for one another. You'd do the same thing for me, right?" The silver haired young man gave a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean by that? Of course, as a matter of fact, I did, Riku. Remember, I fought you when you were possessed by Ansem, freeing your subconscious a little bit?" Sora replied, jokingly irate at his friend's attempt to question his loyalty.

"Alright, alright, of course I remember. No need to get bent out of shape." Riku laughed, it was always humorous to him when Sora was aggravated, he lived to do things like that.

"Good, now at least you can't say I don't help my friends." Sora chuckled, joining his friend. Kairi gave off a little giggle as well, Goofy and Donald were a little lost, but they too laughed.

After a little more walking, several white clad, humanoid looking things appeared with long, flowing robes and several transparent cubes orbiting their bodies. Sora and the others immediately formed a circle around Kairi, to keep her from harm, being as she was relatively defenseless.

"Good, I was hoping to get a little exercise as my good old self, ready guys?" Riku energetically laughed as he assumed his fighting stance, the Way to the Dawn Keyblade set steady above his left arm.

"When aren't we?" Sora jokingly replied as he assumed his stance, his Kingdom Key was gripped by two hands, pointing away from his body. "Alright, Kairi, you stay with Donald and Goofy, Riku and I can handle these guys. You two don't let anything white or even close to a **shade** of white near her, got it?" Sora inquired as he gave the three in question a quick glance.

"Right, no need to tell me twice." Kairi laughed as Donald and Goofy assumed defensive stances in front of her.

"Good, now, there's plenty enough for the both of us, Riku." Sora gave a confident grin.

"Right, may the best man win." Riku nodded, grinning himself. The two Keyblade Masters jumped into the horde of Nobodies in front of them. They were amazing, skillfully dodging and parrying every move performed by the Nobodies, slashing away at them, leaving nothing but white particles as remains to testify of their hapless victims. Each of their fighting styles where almost exact opposites in terms of form, Sora was a forceful bane against the Nobodies, delivering chains of powerful blows and stabs against the white creatures, where as Riku was lightning fast, gracefully moving around enemy defenses and only hitting them once, where they where weakest, after adeptly dodging and blocking their moves or using his dark powers as a distraction, then slaying his opponent. The fight seemed to lag on though, for every one the two warriors felled, it appeared as though two more appeared in its place. Eventually they were surrounded.

"Alright, Riku, no more games. We draw the line now." Sora sternly spoke; a little weary from the fighting, but still going strong.

"Right, enough's enough. Here we go!" Riku agreed, a little tired himself. The two warriors jumped back to back, their Keyblades glowing with a magnificent aura, Sora was warm in color with reds and oranges, whereas Riku's was cool wit navy and light blue was its base. In a flurry of blades and light, the Keyblade Masters became a something like a cyclone of destruction to the Nobodies before them, decimating their forces, finally they decided to end the fight by placing their Keyblades side by side, their powers began to create something of a black hole that sucked in the Nobodies and exploded, leaving nothing behind. The two teens then landed, looked around and saw that there were no more Nobodies left in the area they sighed in relief and knocked each other's fists as a sign of victory.

"Phew, that was fun. Glad to see you haven't lost your touch, Riku." Sora laughed as he pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Heh, as if I would ever lose my touch." Riku sarcastically spoke.

"Hey you guys, you did great!" Kairi shouted in relief as she glomped Sora, about knocking him off his feet.

"It was nothing, Kairi, seriously…we wouldn't let anything happen to you." Sora comfortingly spoke as the two looked into each others eyes.

"_Heh, if it were a year ago, I would've given anything to have been the one that was glomped by her…eh, but I've moved on, besides, I think she always liked Sora anyway."_ Riku thought to himself as he closed his aqua marine eyes, remembering the life that he had foolishly tossed away. The group then began to continue down the hallway that they were in.

"So, Riku…how many Nobodies did you take out?" Sora jokingly inquired, the two warriors had mentally understood that it was a competition.

"Well…probably about…thirty." Riku replied as he thought through the fight, remembering each enemy he had slain. Sora's mouth was wide open in shock.

"Whoa…that's impressive…I only took out…" Sora trailed off, thinking as well.

"Yeah?" Riku questioned, looking with slight interest as to what his answer was.

"I only took out…thirty-**one**." Sora's face had the biggest grin on it, he had bested Riku, which didn't happen too often.

"Well, I'm sure we'll run into plenty more of those white freaks as we continue through this place, we'll just have to keep outdoing one another, won't we?" Riku laughed.

"Right, it should be fun." Sora agreed.

"When hasn't it been? Wait…don't answer that…" Riku gave a belly laugh that echoed though the myriad of hallways. It was good to be back.

A/N: Well, how'd it go? Let me know by reviewing, alright? Please?


	5. Drabble 5:  We Were Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...don't remind me, alright? Anyway, on to the double header update, lol.

A/N: Once again, this is strictly a friendship drabble, however it is different, being as it is strictly from Axel's POV, now, please do enjoy:

We Were Brothers…

Friendship (AxelXRoxas)

_Axel's POV:_

"_Why? Why did it have to come to this? I tried so hard to bring you back…but you wouldn't listen. Now I have these orders…to kill you, my best friend who was like a little brother to me. Why?"_ I thought to myself as I watched the Organization's number XIII, or, should I say former XIII, slay one drone Nobody after another from one of the shadows in the room. It appears as if he's slowly but surely remembering his old moves…after a few minutes, the Nobodies that I had sent to attack him were decimated. I expected as much, Roxas was never one to lose too much. I stepped out from my shadow. "Simply amazing, Roxas…" I faked being impressed, in all actually, I was dreading what was to come next.

"Axel…" The blonde spoke up, a look of hurt on his face and sorrow laced his voice. He finally recognizes me…great.

"So, you really **do** remember me this time? I'm so **FLATTERED!!!**" I exclaimed with all my might…I was mad…well, as mad as a **Nobody** could be...but why? Was I mad at him for remembering at the wrong time, mad at myself for going through with Xemnas's blasted orders, or mad at fate for dealing us a bad hand? I don't know…"But you're too late!" I added as I used my element to create a ring of fire around us, to ensure he didn't escape his fate, _"Why? Why do you remember me __**now**__? It really is too late, there's no turning back…one of us has to lose…"_ I reprimanded myself, we were past the point of no return. I stared him in the eye, waiting for his response…perhaps if he'd give in, Xemnas would take him back. Roxas, like me, always the stubborn one, summoned his weapons, his old, familiar weapons, the white Keyblade Oathkeeper and its brother, the black Oblivion Keyblade, ready to make a stand. It caught me off guard, for he had been using one Keyblade, the Kingdom Key while I had been tracking him.

"Two?!?" I voiced my surprise, but brushed it aside as I summoned my weapons, a pair of chakram. I gave a grin, revealing my eagerness to see just how **much** he remembered. We clashed and fought, our weapons making a deafening noise every time they collided with one another. I couldn't bring myself to fight with my all though…he was like a brother to me…you wouldn't fight to kill your little brother, would you? Still, I wasn't just going to sit and let him win…there was always a chance for him if I brought him back. My half-mindedness proved to be my downfall though…I realized this when I felt Roxas deliver a powerful slash across my back as he jumped behind me. I turned around and dropped to my knees in exhaustion and pain…he had won…and I was…happy. _"Heh, I guess he's the better man…he followed his heart the best he could…even now, in the end…I still feel like I have a heart around my adoptive little brother…"_ I thought to myself as I gave him a grin of relief, I didn't care which way he went anymore, he was making his own path.

"Let's meet again…in the next life." I weakly spoke, trying to hold back my tears.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas made an attempt to sooth any doubts. It was a little humorous to me, to be honest; he was his old self after all.

"Heh, silly, just because **you** have a next life…" I laughed as I faded away being as I was too weak to maintain a physical presence in DiZ's fake Twilight Town. I knew that we likely would never meet again…my hands stained with the blood of enemies and allies alike, for a while it had made no difference to me who they were, if Xemnas told me to silence them…it was done…there likely wouldn't be a…pleasant afterlife waiting for me…if there **was** one for Nobodies. Roxas, on the other hand, was pure and kind, never harming those who didn't deserve it…he would likely have a promising life and good afterlife. During our time together, my "little brother" had shown me that life isn't always about fighting…heh, in many ways, he was more mature than I was, not that that's saying much.

From the time we parted, I had always kept my eye on Roxas…or…more appropriately Sora, being as he had fused with him and accomplishing what most Nobodies could only dream of…becoming whole, from the shadows. I made sure he didn't run into trouble he couldn't handle. I guess deep down, I cared for Sora the same way that I did Roxas, like an older brother cares for his younger siblings…so much so that I made the ultimate sacrifice to aid him in his conquest of the Organization, who I had deemed corrupt and no longer worthy of my talents, being as they shunned anyone I cared for and any ideals that I believed in. After all's said and done though, I still would do it all again for my little brother, Roxas, for he was the only one who ever gave me the time of day. I owed him for that, and happy that I had fulfilled my debt…that's what brothers do.

A/N: Well, was it good, was it bad? Let me know how I did at trying to get inside Axel's mind by reviewing, okay? It'll make me really happy if you do, lol.


	6. Drabble 6:  The Wanderer

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, alright? That doesn't mean that I don't want to, of course, I'd more than love too...eh, I can dream, can't I? lol. Anway, back to business:

A/N: Well, this is another drabble from Roxas's POV, let me know what you think:

The Wanderer

Friendship (RoxasXSora)

_Roxas's POV:_

I'm a wanderer, a phantom of night, finding no place in the light of the sun. I've always been that way…why? In definition, I have a home and family with Organization XIII, heh, I even have a girlfriend too…but for some reason, I can't help but wander around the worlds. I'm searching for something, but what? I'm often lost, confused, and down, the only time I feel like myself is when I'm around Naminé, my girlfriend, or Axel, my best friend who's looked out for me pretty much ever since I joined. What is it that I could be searching for? My chest aches, but there's nothing in it to ache…I have no heart, for you see, I'm a Nobody. So why does it hurt? I remember something very clearly though, about a week or so after I was woken up by Xemnas and recruited, I fell into a trance and began to speak with someone else's voice. Axel, who was near me at the time, was a little spooked.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too…I'll come back to you, I promise!" I said with intense sorrow in my voice as I was acting like I was pining for some invisible hand that wasn't even there…for some reason I felt broken inside…like I had lost everything I held dear. That was the closest I had felt to being whole…to having a heart. I suppose, now that I think about it, that's what I'm searching for. For me the answers all lie in one thing…a name. Saying this name is almost as natural to me as saying my own…Sora. I didn't know how I felt about him, at times I hated him for having a heart and not me, why should he be the one who walked around as a whole being? Although at other times I felt like we were best friends, when his emotions flowed through me, it was great…it was something that only Naminé and I could understand though. I suppose it was because we were the only ones who had a Somebody that was still alive and we felt the repercussions of their hearts.

After several months, I left on a quest to answer the many questions that plagued my mind…the most important to me, why was I chosen by the Keyblade? After thinking it through, I had an idea of where to start…Sora. Who would be better to answer my questions than my own self, right? As I searched for him, I found that the guy was harder to track than a Heartless in the light…he disappeared without a trace. Of course it wouldn't be easy for me…nothing ever was. One fateful night, I met his best friend, Riku. This peaked my interest, if anyone knew where Sora was, he would. However, the silver haired teen had other plans…Sora needed to be whole. I guess I wasn't ready to be whole just yet, I had questions that I wanted answered before hand…it let to us fighting. For some reason, I felt hurt while fighting him, like I was arguing with Axel or Naminé, I suppose that was the Sora part of me…they were best friends.

During the fight, he taunted me saying, "C'mon Sora, I thought you were stronger than that." It felt like déjà vu to me.

I spoke out using Sora's voice again saying, "What are you talking about? You're the one who's losing!"…it was weird. Riku just laughed, it confirmed to him that I was Sora's Nobody. Well, he beat me, and I was taken to a fake Twilight Town to be prepared to become one with Sora again. When I finally realized what had happened, I became jealous of Sora, who was sleeping peacefully in front of me when I first saw my other self face to face for the first time. Part of me became him that day…but for some reason not all of me did, I guess I still wasn't ready to give in. After I found out about Axel's demise, I felt hatred towards him…he let my best friend die, how could he? My anger culminated when we dueled not long afterwards. He beat me in an upset…in that final slash across my chest…something finally clicked with me. He was me…there was no reason to hate him, Axel reminded me of that as I talked with his ghost after my conflict with Sora was over. Since then, we have become very close friends, I lent him my strength in the final confrontation with my old boss, Xemnas as he and Riku delivered the fatal blow to him. He also takes time to talk with me in his mind on a regular basis, and I feel like I am him, I feel as he does, I see what he sees, I react the way he does…he is every bit apart of me as I am him. We are one, Sora and I, and Sora has stuck to his word in relevance to being with Kairi on a daily basis (although in my opinion, it's not for the promise's sake, but because they are in love….heh, actually I know that's the case, let's just say we know what the other is thinking), so I can see Naminé all the time. We have become best friends over time, and now, I am no longer a wander, a phantom of the night, I have a true home and am more than welcome in the light of day…I am whole.

A/N: Well, how did I do, I know it was probably a little boring, but I had the strongest urge to write it, so don't get mad, please? Still, please do be honest though, let me know what you think, okay?


	7. 7:  I Can't Help but Wonder, Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it, alright? Anyway, I digress:

A/N: Well, this is a Sora Centric drabble, it might be a little rough around the edges, but I hope it's still okay, let me know by reviewing, alright?

I Can't Help but Wonder "Why"?

(Centric: Sora)

Why was I chosen by the Keyblade? It's a question that has been on my mind every now and then, but I don't really worry about it too much. All I know is that this weapon has allowed me to travel to worlds great and small, cool and scary, dangerous and friendly. It has also allowed me to meet many friends, and has helped me to defeat those who are evil. I remember when I first held the Keyblade, back when my island was attacked, so long ago…it felt like it was meant for me…like it had been waiting for someone like me to come along…but why? What was so special about me? You know, I could feel something…almost like emotions coming from the Keyblade…warmth, righteous furry, and courage…it was odd, and often times in my battles against the Heartless, Nobodies, Organization XIII, those emotions flooded my mind, giving me focus. Let's just say, it was definitely a different feeling from that wooden sword I used to spar against Riku or my other island friends with.

Why did I become a Keyblade Master? There are probably a few explanations as to why, but one thing comes to mind: my friends, Riku and Kairi. They were the driving force that gave me the will to progress, even when everything seemed its darkest. My desire to see them…that's all I ever thought about. To see Kairi's smiling face…to tag team with Riku against Tidus and Wakka…those memories pushed me onwards. Donald, Goofy and I faced many foes on this quest, but we finally accomplished our goal…well…partially. We had rescued Kairi and I was relieved….but Riku was still left to wander in the torment of darkness, I left to save him, but before I went, Kairi gave me her lucky charm made of beautiful shells and made me promise to give it back after I returned. Well, when we defeated the king of the Heartless, Ansem, I saw her again, on our island…but I had just sealed Riku and the King away in the Darkness. I was torn so badly, part of me wanted to keep my promise I had made to Riku to take care of Kairi. Trust me, I would have loved to have done nothing more…she was the brightest light in my life, so bright she had called me back from the cold, lonely shadows…but my conscience told me it wasn't right…I couldn't leave my friend drifting in the shadows, so I left her another promise that I'd come back, this time with Riku. I guess I never was too good with promises…he-he.

Well, what happened after I left her is a little fuzzy…I remember a castle, but that's about it. Kairi told me that Naminé had wiped away my memories of that awful place. It was probably for the better, so I didn't mind. I remember waking up, feeling very tired…but sad too…like I had realized that I couldn't help anyone anymore. Thus my new adventure began, with some new duds and cool abilities, I was on my way. Kairi, as I discovered, had been kidnapped (again) and as a result I had faced several different cooks in black jackets known as Organization XIII, a group of elite Nobodies who controlled different elements and where excellent fighters. Through teamwork with my friends, they all fell, one by one until finally, we made it to their stronghold, the World that Never Was. It was then that I had an encounter with my other self, Roxas…well, he didn't make a good first impression, but we have made amends with one another and now are very good friends. I then found Kairi…I was so happy to see her, I really missed her. I was definitely glad she was safe and sound. Riku was then revealed, although to my surprise, he wasn't himself…but the last guy I thought I'd ever see, Ansem…or better put, Xehanort's Heartless. This problem was solved as he regained his true form after an explosion that contained the power of the Heart. We lost a great man, Ansem the Wise, in the process. This only powered our resolve though as we stared darkness in the face, the Organization's leader and mastermind, Xemnas, the most powerful Nobody of them all.

Riku and I worked together and dove into Kingdom Hearts to end this once and for all. In a final effort, Xehanort let loose everything he had in an incredible display of weapons mastery, creating countless copies of his weapons, Aerial Blades, and launching them at us. We survived, but were severely winded by our defensive effort. Capitalizing on our momentary weakness, Xemnas closed in on me, only to be thwarted by Riku, who he delivered a bone-shattering blow to his ribs. As my friend fell, he lent me his own Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn, and I unleashed every ounce of strength I had left on the Nobody…we then finished him with the power of the Keyblades. We then made our way out of the endless void and arrived in one of the most dismal places I had ever seen…the Realm of Darkness. As we sat there, on that melancholic beach, Riku and I renewed our friendship and agreed that perhaps we should be here, guardians in the shadows, content with the knowledge of our friends being safe at last…no more darkness, no more Heartless, no more Nobodies…peace, at least for now.

By chance a message in a bottle washed ashore, Riku opened it and began to read…it didn't take him long before he turned to me, "I think it's for you." I grabbed it and began to read it myself…I knew of only one person who had such beautiful writing…Kairi…but how? I read on…

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish_

_And who knows: _

_starting a new journey might not be so hard_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds_

_but they share the same sky-_

_one sky, one destiny._

_-Kairi-_

As I read these words, I felt as though she were standing next to me…I felt happiness, love, sadness, and pain all at once…as long as I live, I'll never forget those words. My eyes were drawn away by a light, it looked like a door opening…it was so warm. Riku and I immediately knew what it was and went through it. The last thing I knew…I was falling. I landed in an ocean (thank goodness), and I heard the voice of the only girl for me shouting my name…Kairi. We were home, finally home. I swam faster than I had ever done before and was greeted by Donald and Goofy, who were overjoyed at seeing me…I was glad to see them too, but I wanted to see Kairi more…I still had my promise to keep. I finally handed her that charm that had been such a spirit lifter to me, always reminding me of her as I faced perils and torments beyond what anyone my age could bear. I had kept my promise…and now I know why the Keyblade had chosen me. It wasn't because I was special, but to help me keep that promise with Kairi that I was destined to make. To be honest, I'm happy that it chose me, I count it an honor to be it's Master…it has changed my life so much, and I wouldn't change a thing.

A/N: Well, did I do okay? Let me know by reviewing, please?


	8. Drabble 8:  What's In a Name?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything like that, alright? I do try hard to make my oneshots unique though, so don't use them, okay?

A/N: Well, this isn't 100 percent centric...but I tried, lol. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review, please :P:

What's In a Name?

(Centric: Kairi)

I sit here, at my desk, my mind is sad and quiet, longing to see someone that I feel like I **know**, but can't remember. Who? Heh, this is going to sound strange, but I don't know who he is…I felt like I **used** to know, but for some reason, there's no name, no face to go with this memory. I do remember a promise though…a promise that whoever I'm trying to remember would come back. Why can't I remember his name? I feel like he was a very dear friend of mine…maybe even more…why else would I not be able to forget him completely? I can _almost_ remember him, if that makes any sense. He had a silly, warm smile that melted my heart every time I saw it, I know that much. I remember my other friend, Riku…why not him? I think they used to play around together, but Riku isn't here for me to ask that, so I don't know for sure.

Wait…Riku…he disappeared with the darkness when I did. Riku found me, but my heart was gone and I was really depressed. My heart left me…and went to…to…that guy, the one I'm trying to remember! That's right…but…who is he, and why did my heart go to him when I was in trouble? I remember, while I was sitting in a jail of some sort, I heard his voice…I don't even remember what his **voice** sounds like…but I remember that I felt a little happier, but Riku took me away to some dark place. It was weird…I felt like I had been there before…then…I remember something else. Was it **him**? He…saved me, that boy saved me…he gave my heart back to me…but at a price, he lost his body and heart in the process. I remember being devastated when I watched him disappear, but I don't remember **who** he was. Then I remember seeing…shadows…but in them, I remember feeling his presence…I called out to him, he returned…but who **is** he. Why did he return when I called for him? He must have cared for me; why else would he do all that? He took me to safety in Traverse Town and there I stayed…I just remember walking around with a young lady named Aerith…now, why I remember her, a complete stranger, but not **him**, someone who apparently went to the ends of the earth to save me, is beyond me…and the next thing I knew, I was standing on a beach, **our** beach. Then he gave me a promise that he'd come back, that's pretty much the only thing I remember about him. I…miss him; I walk every day, looking skywards in the direction of the beach where I remember seeing him.

That's it! Maybe…there's a way to reach out to him, to contact him. I grab my pencil and begin jotting words down on the piece of paper before me.

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are"_, man, I can't stop thinking about who you are, what little memories I have of you. _"We pray for our sorrows to end,"_ I pray everyday for your safe return…for you to keep your promise, _"And hope that our hearts will blend."_ Even though I don't remember who you are, I know that my heart aches for you though. _"Now, I will step forward to realize this wish."_ I'm not sure how…but I will see you again, even if I have to look for you. _"There are many worlds,"_ I know you're out there somewhere…trying to make it back home. _"But they all share the same sky-"_ Even the hardest trials couldn't stop us from seeing each other. _"One sky, one destiny."_ I may not know who you are…but I know that our fates, no, our hearts, are intertwined…we're bound to meet again. Satisfied, I walk over to my bed and fall into a peaceful sleep, the first in a while.

The next day I woke up and got ready for school...for some reason, I felt like I needed to pack my letter in my book bag, so I did…I also grabbed a small bottle as well, don't ask, because I'm not so sure myself. After school, I walked home with my good friend Selphie. As we talked, I figured out that she had no memory of the boy I was trying to remember…was I just dreaming about him, was my prince charming just part of my imagination? Just as I started to question whether or not this guy was real, I heard a voice call me "Naminé"…for some reason, it sounded familiar…was it his?

"Naminé? No, I'm Kairi?" I responded.

"Kairi? Oh, you're that girl he likes." The voice spoke, although he sounded disappointed, sad even…I guess he wasn't the one I was looking for, nor was I the one he was looking for…guess we both lucked out.

"_Wait…'__**he **__likes?' Does he mean the one I'm trying to remember?"_ I thought to myself…maybe he wasn't a dream. I needed his name…I needed to know, so I asked him what it was...

"Oh, I'm Roxas." He replied, a little happier this time.

"Hello, Roxas…but could you tell me **his** name." I politely asked again. Just then another voice spoke to me…this one was familiar as well…it was **his**…his voice…so warm.

"You mean you've forgotten my name already? Thanks a lot, Kairi." The voice joked, he wasn't upset, why wasn't he? I had forgotten him, like he said…so why? "Okay, I'll give you a little hint…starts with an 'S'…" When he finished I woke up back on the path that Selphie and I were taking, she was standing over me, a look of worry in her eyes. I stood up and shook my head to wake myself up, then it dawned on me…he **wasn't** a dream after all. I took off towards the beach; now I knew why I had taken my letter.

"_S…s…s…what is it?"_ I pondered as I ran down the street, Selphie close behind. We finally made it, and I placed it in the bottle I had taken from home. _"Sai…Squall…no…"_

"Wow…I hope he gets it." Selphie, cheerily smiled, it was genuine, but I don't remember too much of our conversation, I guess I was too focused on what **his** name was…but apparently we were talking about my message. During my thinking though, something finally clicked with me, I had a face, I had a smile, I had memories…I finally had a name.

"He will…isn't that right…Sora?" _"Sora…sky…such a beautiful name…I can't wait to see you again."_ I smiled as I watched my bottle float away, carried about by the ocean's will. He will get it…I know he will.

A/N: Well, how'd I do, please let me know by reviewing please...I look forward to reviews, lol.


	9. Drabble 9:  I Need a Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any thing like that, alright?

A/N: Yipee! It's good to be back, sorry I took so long, I was hit hard with a really bad case of the flu, I'm just now feeling better :D. Anyway, please forgive me...sorry. Well, this is kinda KairiXSoraXNaminé, it'll be a little crazy, lol, but don't worry, it should be sorted out by the end. Oh, and a little heads up, this is from a perspective that Naminé **hasn't** met Roxas yet and that should explain why this is the way it is. Alright, here's the next drabble, enjoy (and don't forget to review, okay?):

I Need a Hero

(Centric: Naminé)

I sit here, in this cold, white room. I just stare down at the floor…I couldn't stand the thought of what was to come next. I heard footsteps from behind me, I looked to see that it was the one person I absolutely **didn't** want to approach me…Marluxia, member XI of my captors, Organization XIII…because this could only mean one thing at this point. He had been trying to usurp power for a while now. He never told me **directly** that was his goal, but I could tell by his actions. His dreams of finally taking control all rested on one thing, a young man named Sora. He was the Keyblade Master who opposed darkness, but he was powerful, his heart was strong and his resolve was unmatched by most, save for maybe Marluxia. He meant a little more to me though, for some reason, I knew who he was, we both knew why that was…I was Kairi Nobody, and Kairi was his closest friend, although I feel that deep down…they're closer than that, I can tell.

"Naminé, it's time, begin manipulating Sora's memories. Make him forget Kairi for starters." He politely asked, kindness was in his voice, but I knew better, it was a façade that hid his true disposition, he was ruthless, vicious and cold deep down in his…well…what would be his heart. We're Nobodies…we can feign emotions, but we have no hearts to produce real feelings.

When I heard what Marluxia told me to do, I spoke out, "It won't work, pulling him away from her."

"Oh, and why is that?" The pink haired man questioned, laughing a little at my remark.

"Because…the farther he's taken away…the more he'll fight to come back to her." I softly spoke the truth, trying to avoid angering him, for some reason, he never got to angry when I spoke the truth, whether it amused his sick, twisted mind, or perhaps because he simply likes honesty, I'll never understand how that guy thinks.

Marluxia just grinned at my comment, "Well, we'll just have to replace his memories of her…with you." I looked up in shock…that was a terrible notion to me.

"That won't work…because…I'm her shadow." I whispered as he walked away. Deep down though, I kind of hoped that this would work…finally someone to care for me, even if it was all because of a lie…he would care for me. However, wouldn't this ruin my other self, Kairi? If I took away the one she cared about just to make me happy…that would be awful, and what else, he would be a puppet for evil. I couldn't bring myself to do that, now that I think about it. Oh, why must this be so difficult, either I do it or I don't…it's that simple, isn't it? Apparently not, wait…maybe I could work this out. I slowly pick up my pencil and began to draw. That's it, I would replace Sora's memories of Kairi with me…but only put memories that will draw them closer together in the end. I'll hopefully be able to correct things before it gets too out of hand…that way, I'll get to know what it's like to have someone really care for me, and Kairi will still have the one **she** cared for. I kept this up for a few days, but as I manipulated his memories, I realized that it was hard to get to his heart…his feelings for Kairi where strong; I barely managed to change his memories.

After a while, we finally met. I wanted so hard to be happy when I saw him…but I couldn't help but feel crushed as I saw how dedicated he was to saving me…he fought so hard, only for a lie…that I had spun. I could see it when I looked into his eyes, he really cared for me…no…he cared for Kairi, but I could relish the moment, couldn't I? When he finally saved me and defeated Larxene and Axel, two of my captors, and a false Riku, who I had unwillingly manipulated as well I learned just how deep those feelings were.

We looked each other in the eyes, he solemnly spoke to me, "You're…not the one I'm looking for…are you?" He sounded hurt, but there were other emotions in his voice as well. I wanted so badly to say that I was, but I couldn't do it…I was hurt, yet I was also happy that my manipulation didn't work…it meant that Marluxia wouldn't win and he and Kairi would be happy. I still felt bad for manipulating him though, and I only felt worse when he forgave me…I had done a horrible thing to him, but he honestly and graciously forgave me…and he went further and promised to protect me. A little later, Sora and Marluxia…the two most influential people in my life, squared off in a final confrontation. The Graceful Assassin then gave me a terrible task.

"Rip his memories from his heart." He gave a wicked grin as he spoke. I was appalled, I couldn't take it anymore.

"No!" I practically screamed my disgust, "If I did that, it would…"

"Collapse his heart, I know…but that is better than nothing, a broken heart can be mended with time." The wicked man just continued to poor out the evil…he never cared for anyone but himself.

"I won't do it! He forgave me…even after what I did to him…I can't, I won't!" I finally stood up for myself, for the first time that I could remember, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Then, you leave me no choice…" The older man gave me a glare that was as cold as death. He surely would have killed me but Sora interrupted.

"Naminé, do what he says." He kindly spoke. Both Marluxia and I were both shocked by his action. "Don't worry, even if I forget, my promise to you will still be in my heart, besides, even if my memories were taken from me, I could still kick his butt." The brunette hero grinned confidently as he prepared to fight. Fight they did, and after a heated conflict, Sora and his friends won and had put an end to Marluxia's madness. I still felt bad for manipulating him and offered a way to fix it by placing him in suspended animation while I returned his original memories. He accepted, but he, once again, did something shocking, he asked if he would forget me. I told him that he would, being as my being in his memories would mess up the rest of them.

He became sad when I told him that, but he quickly smiled, "That's okay…I'll still remember my promise, no matter what happens. We'll see each other again." He smiled as I closed his chambers. I only prayed that would be the case, hopefully our next meeting will be better. Deep down, I wish things could have been different, because I really liked him, he was kind, gentle, caring, everything I ever really needed, but he was destined for someone else, Kairi…but on the bright side, whatever happiness she felt on his behalf, I would feel, because, like I said before, I am her shadow. So now, as I correct my mistakes, I cherish my memories of him, but I can't help but feel that there's someone else out there for me as well…I can feel it…he's just like Sora too, why wouldn't he be? I mean, if I fell for him, the one who's actually for me can't be too different, right? Well, we'll just have to see who **my **hero is when destiny allows us to meet, won't we?

A/N: Well, how'd I do? Please let me know by reviewing, okay?


	10. Drabble 10: Thankful Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (I really, really wish I did though XP). Anyway, moving right along...

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Day! This is a group of drabbles from Sora, Riku and Kairi in honor of the day that most people have forgotten the real reason for (now, I'm not saying it's everyone, just people in general). So, just sit back and enjoy these three characters expressing what they are thankful for, and don't forget to review, lol (now, there's some slight Kaiora, not a terribly large amount though...sorry, but it should be alright either way, lol):

Thankful Hearts

(Three Mini-drabbles)

_Sora_:

What am I thankful for? That's easy, my friends, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Kairi. I'm thankful for Riku because he's simply my best friend and always has been, he is also a friendly rival, pushing me above and beyond what my limitations were, especially when he was controlled by darkness, but that's something that we've all gotten over and our time apart has only strengthened our friendship. I'm thankful for Donald and Goofy because they have always been there for me; they've helped me on my journeys and have kept my spirits up, even when I felt all hope was lost. They've also taught me some very important lessons about things like friendship, trust, and loyalty. I know I can always count on those two. Kairi…I'm thankful for so many reasons when it comes to her, but I'll try and talk about it. I'm thankful for her because she was my driving force…she was the main reason I kept going and trying. She is very dear to me and, to be honest, I'm not sure where I'd be without her…I…well, love her. Oh, and I'm also thankful for the Keyblade, despite it being the main reason why we all went on that dangerous adventure to begin with. It's because it helped me in more ways than one…sure, it helped me in battles, but it also helped me develop in maturity, in how I viewed the world, and helped me to become over all a better person due to the responsibility that came with using such a weapon.

_Riku_:

Well…I'm thankful for…well just about anything, my friends, family, loved ones, life in general. I wasn't even too thankful to begin with before I dove into darkness. The main reason why I wanted to leave the island in the first place was because I wasn't satisfied with what I had…I wasn't **thankful** that I even had a world to call my own. I continued to take things for granted when I was taken in by the darkness, I cared for nothing…not even Kairi, the girl I kinda liked. Sure, I wanted her to have her heart back, but that was for my own selfish reasons, I wanted her to be with **me**…that was really the only reason, I think…but I've gotten over myself, now that I've been through the darkest depths of despair and back. Heh, I've even accepted the fact that she and Sora, my best friend have grown to really like each other. Anyway, I'm even thankful for the time I'd spent in the shadows…because without that, I wouldn't have woken up…woken up to the reality that I have so much to be thankful for, such as being warmly welcomed by my friends, who I had so horribly betrayed, and the fact that I'm even allowed to be free from my dark prison of despair, to begin life anew with my friends I care so deeply for.

_Kairi_:

What I'm thankful would be the ties that bind Sora and my hearts together. Without that…we might not have had our happy ending, or found out that we had feelings for each other. My bond with Sora is really strong; when I was in danger of being swallowed by darkness…my heart went straight to him for comfort and safety because of it. It was also what allowed me to call him back from those very same shadows when he…sacrificed himself for me. I think it was also the one thing that kept me from forgetting him completely when Naminé had begun to erase the memories of all that knew Sora while he slept, and it was **definitely** what allowed him to find my letter, and bring him and Riku back to our island home, safe and sound. I'm also thankful for Riku, who I believe, despite what he says, really did want to genuinely look out for me when my heart was taken by the darkness. No, it's not because I think I'm cute and he just couldn't help but try and save me, like some damsel in distress, but it's because I know him better than that. His heart is too kind and warm to be **completely** fueled by selfish ambition, now it might have had a small part, but not all the way. It's just easier for him to say something like that, you know? Maybe he's just trying to keep his tough guy persona, te-he.

A/N: Say "Turkey" if you read the A/N, please? Well, did you like it? I tried so hard to come up with something that wouldn't be too repetitive (which was HARD!). Lemme know what you think about when you review, oh, and in your reviews, give one or two things you're thankful for. I'm thankful for: Christ, family, friends, and fanfiction (otherwise I wouldn't be able to express my ideas, lol). Well, this is KBMP, wishing you all a Happy Thanksgiving and please do enjoy the holidays :-D.


	11. Drabble 11: Please Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, story or anything like that, nor do I own the song "Please Remember Me" by country star Tim McGraw of which this songfic is based off of...I just really, really like the song :D. Anyway, I digress...

A/N: Well, this is my first shot at a songfic, criticism is definitely welcomed, however no flames please...I am a newb, go easy, lol. I really like this couple and this song, so I hope I did well. Please review and let me know how I did, okay? Oh, I know that at the point of the story Kairi has been kidnapped by Axel, but if you play the game a certain way, Sora might not know at this point, I'm playing this off with that being the case, for smooth story flow, anyway, on with the show:

"Please Remember Me"

Romance (SoraXKairi, Sora Centric)

Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who were currently in Halloween Town, had just beaten doctor Finkelstein's Experiment with the aid of Jack Skellington and saved Christmas from almost certain disaster. Sora just watched as Jack and his girlfriend, Sally danced the night away.

"I haven't given her anything…for Christmas." The brunette sighed as the realization struck him.

"C'mon, Sora…Kairi's not so different from Sally." Donald smiled as he faced his friend.

"How so?" Sora inquired…surely the duck didn't mean in appearance.

"Well, as long as Kairi's got you, what more does she need?" Goofy placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

"You're right…thanks guys." Sora smiled as the three walked back towards their Gummi ship. Sora couldn't get his mind off of Kairi though…it was Christmas, and this was the first time since Kairi had come to the island that he didn't spend it with her and Riku…but he felt especially bad for not spending it with her…she's stuck on their island left to wait for his return while he's off in search of Riku. He looks out into the dark void of space as a small tear rolls down his face…it's killing him deep down…but this is how it has to be.

_**When all our tears have reached the sea…part of you will live in me, way down deep inside my heart…**_

He sighs as he tries to sleep, but finds that is a futile effort…his mind continuously going back to the life that he had before he became a hero. His peaceful island, his friends, Riku and Kairi…everything was picture perfect…but no more.

_**Days keep coming without fail, a new wind is gonna find your sail. That's where your journey starts.**_

It seemed like it was an eternity ago since this all began…and every day he wasn't home was slowly eating away at him. He looked fine on the outside…but he had a very severe case of homesickness…however his fatigue was beginning to take its tole. The brunette slowly began to grow tired as he continued to stare into space…his mind still played images of his island home, the peaceful song of the ocean waves played in his mind, slowly lulling him further to sleep.

_**Just like the waves down by the shore, we're gonna keep on coming back for more… 'cause we don't ever wanna stop.**_

A small, contented smile comes over his face as he imagines Kairi, peacefully putting together her special charm. So peaceful, no signs of worry on her face…that was how he wished it was…but that was the exact opposite for himself…not a day went by when he didn't think about her. She was the main reason why he pushed on though…his promise to her that he'd come back and to find Riku.

_**Out in this brave new world you seek…oh the valleys and the peaks, and I can see you on the top.**_

She was so important to him and he knew that Kairi would understand why he missed Christmas…but deep down he still felt awful, so he whispered a small prayerful wish as he continued to drift into his dreams.

_**Remember me, when you're out walkin'…when snow falls high outside your door. Late at night when you're not sleepin' and moonlight falls across your floor.**_

Sora sighed as he thought of the possibility that maybe Kairi **was** heartbroken…and maybe even hated him…and it was all his fault.

_**When I can't hurt you anymore…**_

This notion was pushed away though…he hated himself for not being able to be there for her, but he knew that it couldn't have been helped, and knew that Kairi would almost definitely see it the same way…that's just how she was. But as he was about to shut his eyes, he resolutely thought to himself.

"_Kairi…I never told you that I loved you before I left…but when I get back, I promise you this:_

_**You'll find better love, strong as it ever was…deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun. Please remember me…**_

_I'm sorry for being away for so long…just please…wait a little longer…I'll be home soon. Just don't forget me…"_ Just as he closed his eyes to fall asleep, the young man could almost swear that he felt a warmth in his chest…like Kairi had heard him, and understood. _"I guess…our hearts are still one…good night, Kairi, merry Christmas."_ Sora, with a peaceful mind, drifted off into a quiet, restful sleep, being as he realized that he and Kairi had already exchanged gifts…not something materialistic, but something much, much greater…their hearts.

A/N: Well, how did I do? I know it's probably rough around the edges...but I hope it's okay. Let me know by reviewing, please? Well, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and hope you all have a safe and enjoyable holiday :-D

KBMP


	12. Drabble 12: Where Are You, Christmas?

KBMP (Me): Well, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything like that.

Sora: I'm willing to bet that you wish you did though, right?

Me: Of course, who wouldn't?

Kairi: Well, this is a songfic, meaning that KBMP doesn't own the song that this fic is based off of either.

Me: Right, right, I just like Faith Hill's music, she's one of my favs XP.

Kairi: Ooookaayyyy...well, on we go, please remember to review, or you'll make me feel really sad and I'll be forced to use my puppy dog eyes.

Sora: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Not those dreaded things...please, do what she says, I beg of you! I can't resist the powa of the cute puppy dog eyes!

Me: Um...Merry Christmas...please do enjoy (oh, and if you look carefully, you can see a little SoraXKairi in there, lol):

"Where Are You, Christmas?"

(Centric: Kairi)

Kairi walked along the beach of the island she, Riku, and Sora used to play on. It felt weird for her to be walking along its beach, it was winter, and the signs of winter were definitely present. It seldom snowed, given the fact that they were in a warm region, but it still got cold, dark, and damp around this time of year none the less. This was common, especially given the fact that it was nearly Christmas. This didn't really matter to her though, Sora and Riku hadn't come back yet and it wouldn't be the same without them, so she wasn't exactly **looking forward** to it.

"_I probably shouldn't be so upset…I had almost forgotten about Sora, and I haven't done anything to find Riku. I guess I just miss them too much to completely enjoy this Christmas."_ Kairi sighed to herself as she continued to walk around. Her other friends had noticed that her normally cheerful demeanor had been changing over the year, it was all over her face, and it was even more apparent now with a holiday as special as Christmas just around the corner. She would normally be one of the giddiest girls around this time of year, but not this time, she had too much on her mind, too much to be concerned with.

_**Where are you Christmas, why can't I find you? Why have you gone away?**_

Last year around this time, she'd be laughing around with Sora, Riku, and their other friends on the island as they talked about what they asked for Christmas and all other kinds of things. As she took in her surroundings, she realized that sound of laughter was no longer present, there wasn't even the usual feel of childish joy that this place had with it. It was like something was missing from the island, no, it wasn't missing from the island, it was missing from **her**, it was the presence of Riku…and Sora.

_**Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear the music play?**_

Kairi just sat down to think, she supposed that's why she had come to the island in the first place, just to escape the chaos of everyday life on the mainland, even if for only a little bit. As she just thought to herself, she realized that this place **was** different too. It seemed **sad** almost, as if it was trying to tell her that it missed them too and understood her heartbreak. Everything seemed different, the trees seemed uncharacteristically dull, even for this time of year, and the ocean waves gave a sad lullaby as they slowly carried out their allotted task.

"_I guess…__**I'm**__ different too…I'm depressed and tired all the time…I guess_

_**My world is changing, I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too?**_

_I guess I'll find out whether or not that's the case…sigh."_

The auburn haired princess continued to sit there, and as she did, she couldn't help but feel that her world was caving in all around her. Her friends were gone, missing in who knows where, she felt like she was distancing herself from her other friends because of her sadness, it was all giving her a headache. It was just all so different, nothing seemed like it should have been, it was all wrong.

_**Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one…see what time has done? Is that why you have let me go?**_

Finally tired of sitting around, Kairi decided to get up and visit the one place that she hadn't been in a while. She neared the waterfall not too far away from the beach and looked towards the direction of the cave where she and Sora used to etch pictures on the wall when they were little. She ducked into the entrance and made her way to the main chamber and just looked around at all the silly little pictures they had drawn in years gone by. The memories relieved her sadness and anxiety a little, satisfied with her partially restored moral, she decided to leave and head back for home, but her eyes were drawn to something, a lone drawing, the one of Sora handing her a Papou fruit.

_**Christmas is here, everywhere. Christmas is here, if you care.**_

She gently rubbed her hand across it, the etching always seemed to have that affect on her.

"_I'm such a damsel in distress…here I am feeling sorry for myself because Sora and Riku aren't here, knowing full well that they are doing everything in their power to make it back. Besides…there's that promise Sora gave to me…that's he would always be with me."_ She smiled a little as she finally discovered that she wasn't alone, they would still be together on Christmas day, if not in body, then in spirit and heart, and that's all that mattered.

_**If there is love in your heart and mind, you will feel like Christmas all the time.**_

With a new peace of mind, she left the cave and made her way home. Kairi was now willing to face this Christmas and be happy, despite all the things that were "amiss". She made it home and as soon as she walked in the door she gave a sigh of relief. Just then, her godfather, the mayor of the Destiny Mainland, walked by.

"Oh, Kairi, welcome home dear. Judging by your smiling face, I trust your walk was a pleasant one?" The man inquired with a smile on his face, Kairi had become something of a daughter to him since he took her in after the girls mysterious arrival on the island a few years ago.

"Yes, it was, thank you." Kairi smiled as she walked up to her room, but before she entered it, "Oh, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He waved as he continued on with whatever he was doing. Kairi just laid back on her bed, a content smile on her face as she looked towards the stars.

_**I feel you, Christmas. I know I've found you, you never fade away. The joy of Christmas stays here inside us, fills each and every heart with love.**_

She gave a prayer that she would see Sora and Riku again, and that wherever they were, they would have a peaceful, happy Christmas themselves and quietly feel asleep. As she did, a pleasant smile graced her face.

_**Where are you, Christmas? Fill your heart with love**_.

A/N: Well, how'd I do? I hope I did well, I heard this on the radio and thought this would suit Kairi a little bit, so I decided to give it a try, lol. Please review and let me know what you thought about it, okay? Say "Noel" if you read the author's notes. Now, to use the words of everyone's favorite break in artist (lol, I have nothing against Santa Claus, I just find it funny is all:D), Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

Trivia: I know the whole Mayor being her godfather thing was a little out there, but if you follow KH 1's story a little, you can see that the Mayor took her in when she appeared on the island, weird, huh?


	13. Drabble 13: What's Left of Me

Me (KBMP): Hey, there's 4 days till...you guessed it **Christ**mas!!!! (There's a reason there's a Christ in there folks, lol, and here's to all of us remembering the true meaning of the season. Without him coming to Earth, this splendid holiday wouldn't even exist, lol).

Roxas: Don't worry, I'm sure none of your readers will have a problem with that.

Me: I pray that's the case, anyway, who wants the honor of saying the disclaimer?

Roxas: I suppose I'll say it (ehem), KBMP doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or the song "What's Left of Me" sung by Cincinnati's own Nick Lachey. Hey, wait...Naminé and I are in this one?

Me: Yes, indeed you are, I figured Sora and Kairi got enough of the limelight for one week, now it's your turn.

Roxas: Thanks...what a wonderful Christmas gift. Oh, it's a love song too? Hm...this should be interresting.

Me: Well, read like the others and you'll find out, he-he. Now, please remember to review...now remember Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, meaning she has the ability to do the "puppy-dog eyes" too.

Roxas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs screaming into the night)

Me: Oh boy...I'm guessing the affect is the same on Roxas as it is with Sora...anyway please do enjoy:

"What's Left of Me"

Romance (RoxasXNaminé)

_Roxas's POV:_

Roxas didn't know how to feel. Axel, his best friend was dead, but he had made peace with his other self, Sora. It was kind of bitter sweet to him. He remembered all the time he had spent with Axel, going on missions, eating ice cream, and just talking. Axel was a very dear friend to him, but now he would only exist in his and Sora's memories.

_**Watch my life, pass me by, in the rear view mirror. Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer.**_

He felt like it was his fault, if he hadn't joined the Organization in the first place, he wouldn't have motivated Axel to commit suicide. He hated himself for that, it was a terrible loss. It was a terrible decision to join Xemnas and his cause, ever since then most things had gone from bad to worse.

_**I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes.**_

The blonde finally remembered that he did have one good thing going for him though, Naminé. He could feel that she was close and was relieved that he would be able to keep his promise to see her again. He just needed to make sure **Sora** survived so he could.

"_Naminé just wait a little longer, I swear I'll keep my promise…_

'_**Cause I want you, and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin like a hunger, like a burning to find a place I've never been.**_

_Just hang on, we'll make it in time…we'll see each other soon."_ The ex-Organization member thought to himself as he began to lend Sora some of his strength so he could persevere. He then remembered one very important thing, he was a Nobody. Was it possible for him to love? Sure, he was one with Sora, but could he love the same way Sora could? It didn't matter, even if he was a Nobody, he would love with every fiber of is being. He could give his all just the same as Sora could and that's all that mattered, but was his all enough? He had given so much of it up already in the past.

_**Now I'm broken, and I'm faded. I'm half the man I thought I would be…but…**_

"_Naminé, I know it's not much…but as far as my love goes:_

_**You can have what's left of me."**_ He silently thought to himself.

He remembered how painful it was to watch Naminé be taken away from him by DiZ and Riku. Now he had a reason to press on though, Naminé and her Somebody, Kairi were in deep trouble, and he was going to do everything in his power to help Sora save them, even if it meant losing every ounce of sanity left in him.

_**I've been dying inside, little by little, nowhere to go but going out of my mind in endless circles. Running from myself until, you gave me a reason for standing still**_

They were truly one now, in heart, strength, and resolve. Sora was Roxas and in turn, Roxas was Sora. They felt the same passion, the same pain, the same anger, almost nothing was different about them now, except for the one they wanted to save, but in reality even that was the same. For once, Roxas felt that everything in the world was rooting for him, he just hoped that it was more than a feeling, that it was real, and that he wouldn't fail to save her.

_**It's falling faster, barely breathing, give me something to believe in. Tell me: it's not all in my head.**_

Roxas there was only one cure for his ailment of heartbrokenness: to see Naminé safe and sound. That was all that was on his mind and he knew that was the only thing that could make his life right.

_**Take what's left of this man. Make me whole, once again.**_

As Roxas aided Sora in felling his former allies from the Organization, he found that he had no remorse for them. In actuality they had stood in the way of everything he had stood for, the only exception was Axel, who was no more. The only one that posed a threat now was Xemnas, the leader of the Organization. The king of the Nobodies made a clever attempt in singling out Sora from the others to take him one on one, but he forgot one important thing: Sora was never alone and never would be. He had the support of his friends in heart and the strength of Roxas from within, and **Roxas** wasn't going to let anyone, not even his old boss stand in the way of him seeing Naminé again.

_**I've been dying inside you see, I'm going out of my mind. I'm just running in circles all the time.**_

After they dealt the finishing blow to Xemnas, he retreated, leaving Sora to claim his prize, and in essence, so could Roxas. As Sora and his friends tried to escape the World, Naminé gave them a hand in opening a dark portal. The only ones that could see her though were Sora, Kairi, Riku…and Roxas. Sora and Kairi thanked her and when they finished, the blonde boy appeared to finally express himself to Naminé. As the two talked, there was more going on between them than just their conversation, it could be seen in their eyes.

_**Will you take what's left of me? Just running in circles in my mind. Will you take what's left…will you take what's left of me?**_

"_I know I've made mistakes…I know I have a dark past. But, I will love you with all I have…if you'll take it." _Roxas reached out to the girl he had developed feelings for subconsciously and she replied, not in words, but with the look in her eyes, it was understanding, kind, caring, and loving.

"_Yes…I will."_ The spiky blonde young man could read the message very clearly, no doubt about it. He could be truly whole with knowing that Naminé loved him back, and every bit of it was real.

A/N: Well, how'd I do? Lemme know by reviewing, and once again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (last update till then...sorry, neglecting other fics is not good, lol).

KBMP


	14. Drabble 14: Because You Live

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the song sung by Jesse McCartney "Because You Live", I just think it's a song that really fits some couples, this one on particular :D.

A/N: Well, how is everyone? I trust you all have had a good Holiday Season? My Christmas was good :P, anyway, I digress...well, here's another sappy songfic for Sora and Kairi, let me know how I did, okay? Of course, the only way to do that would be to review, lol, anyway enjoy:

Because You Live

Romance (SoraXKairi)

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart, it's the end of the world in my mind.**_

The last thing Sora remembered was the feeling of the dark Keyblade piercing his chest, then…darkness, pure darkness. He then felt numb, cold, and emotionless, like nothing really mattered to him anymore. Well, that wasn't entirely true, one thing **was** important to him, or better yet, one person: Kairi. She was the reason he plunged the evil Keyblade into his chest, so he could restore her heart and bring her back. Now, he was just content to drift into darkness with the knowledge that Kairi was safe. It was awful quiet though, Sora noticed that about the darkness, it wasn't a raging fury of shadows or anything like that, it was…nothing, there was no better way he could put it.

"**Sora!"** A voice pierced the silence, it was familiar to him.

"_Kairi?"_ Sora thought as he was nearly blinded by a light, it was warm, welcoming, the exact opposite of the place he was in.

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call. I've been looking for the answer somewhere. I couldn't see that it was right there, but now I know what I didn't know.**_

As if on instinct, Sora ran with all his might towards the light, knowing full well who was waiting for him. _"What was I thinking? Staying here, yeah right, if I can get out of here, you bet I will!"_ The brunette resolutely thought was he continued towards the light, the next thing he knew, he was released from the darkness. To his delight, it was Kairi who had called him, he gave her a thankful, loving hug. He missed that smell of the ocean breeze that her hair carried, so he took in every second, he was glad to be back, and he owed her for every moment.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again. 'Cuz of you, made it though every storm.**_

"Sora?" Kairi questioned in shock, she couldn't believe it, Sora had come back to her. It was a miracle, to say the least. Sora pulled away from the hug and their eyes locked.

"Kairi…_Man, why can't I just admit my feelings for her?..._ thanks." Sora stammered as he realized that now wasn't the place for a confession, being as they were in the middle of the enemy stronghold.

_**What is life, what's the use, if you're killing me? **_

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy immediately ran to the Gummi ship and made it to Traverse Town. While they were flying, Sora couldn't help but just stare at Kairi. He was so glad that she was back.

"_You know, now that I think about it, Kairi was never gone. She was watching over me, in my heart, she kept me going."_

_**I'm so glad I found an angel! Someone who was there when all my hopes fell. I wanna fly, looking in your eyes.**_

Sora finally realized something, what he thought had more too it. Not only was she the driving force behind this thoughts that never let him give up, but now he owed her his existence, his very heart, and after thinking about it, he'd gladly give it to her without a second thought. As far as Sora was concerned, she already had it. If one would ask him if that was the case prior to his adventure, he wouldn't be so certain, because then it was just a simple crush he had for her, but now it was without a doubt a full fledged love.

_**Because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky.**_

It was true, because of her Sora was still able to walk in the world of light. That thought overwhelmed him, it was strange. They finally made it back to Traverse Town, Sora explained everything that happened at Hallow Bastion to Leon, who promised him that they'd keep an eye on Kairi while he went off to save his best friend, Riku from the evil and dark clutches of Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. Before he left, Sora needed to make some preparations though, like finding a Navigational Gummi, which Cid told him was in Leon's special training cove. When Sora arrived there, he was surprised to see Kairi there.

"You know? This kinda reminds me of our special place back at the island. It's got that nice musty feel." The auburn-haired girl turned and gave Sora a warm smile, she was happy he was still around.

"Um…Kairi, I've got to go back to save Riku." Sora looked down, he didn't like the idea of leaving her just as soon as she was safe and sound.

"Okay, I'll go too." She sounded serious, and when Sora looked at her, he could tell that she was.

"No! Wait…you have to stay here. You'd be safer here, with Leon and the others." Sora voiced his shock, her going with him was out of the question.

"But we've always stuck together, why should now be any different?" Kairi pouted.

"Kairi, we won't be apart, remember…our hearts are connected." Sora smiled as he placed his hand over his chest to signify what he meant.

"Okay…are you sure?" Kairi gave a look of concern.

"Yeah, you'd kinda get in the way." The brunette hero laughed a little.

"Alright, you win. Here…" The Princess of Hearts solemnly spoke as she placed a white, star-shaped object in Sora's hand. He looked at it and was surprised to see what it was. "Remember…no matter where you are, I'll always be with you." She added, with a slight blush on her face.

_**Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight. I want to give you what you've given me always.**_

"It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!" Kairi mockingly scolded.

"Okay, I promise." Sora smiled as they left the cave. Like Cid said, the Navi G was in the cave, and Sora had found it while he was talking with Kairi. With that out of the way, Sora, Donald, and Goofy left to return to Hallow Bastion, to defeat Ansem, and hopefully save Riku. As he took a seat on the ship, he pulled out the charm from his pocket and just looked at it. "I promise…" Sora whispered as he gently gripped the shells in his hand.

_**Because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl, my world has everything I need to survive. **_

_**Because you live…I live…I live.**_

A/N: Well, how'd I do? Be sure to review, anyway g2g,

KBMP


	15. Drabble 15: Numb

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song "Numb" by Linkin Park, but this is my idea, and I do hope you all enjoy, lol.

A/N: Well, this one is a smidge...different. Its kind of goes into what I feel would be a possible reaon for Roxas abandoning the Organization and his thoughts about Xemnas. Now, "Numb" is about as dark and rock my songs are gonna get for my songfics, so don't get to used to the dismal feel this song gives, lol. Anyway, let me know what you think about it and be sure to review:

"Numb"

(Centric: Roxas)

_One week before the departure:_

Roxas stormed into his room and angrily slammed the door shut as he just plopped on his bead and sighed. _"I can't take it anymore…why does he keep pushing me so far?"_ The blonde was clearly upset as he buried his head into his pillow, helping to find the only place where he had some peace, sleep. This was interrupted by a knocking on his door.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.**_

"Roxas, are you alright?" A voice questioned from behind the door.

"Y-yeah, Axel…I'm fine." Roxas replied as he sat up, glad to hear a friendly voice.

"You sure **sound** alright. Do you want to talk about it?" Axel inquired, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah…you can come in." The XIIIth member slowly spoke. Axel opened the door and pulled up a chair from Roxas's desk.

"Whoa…what happened? You look like you were caught by a hoard of Heartless in a dark ally." Axel almost gasped when he saw the shape Roxas was in, he looked drained, exhausted, and…sad, yes there was genuine sorrow in his azure eyes.

"It was Xemnas…I can't stand him!" Roxas slammed his fist into the word work of his bed frame.

"What did he do now?" The red-headed Nobody questioned, as he placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Well, he put me through some more training…you know, so I'm capable of restoring Kingdom Hearts, being as I wield the Keyblade." Roxas slowly spoke, eyes now void of emotion, it was almost as if he were watching a recording of the moment in his mind.

"Alright…that's nothing new, he does that all the time, doesn't he?" Axel questioned as he rubbed his head in confusion.

"Yeah, but this time he went a step too far…normally he just has me slay a bunch of Heartless he summons, but not this time…" The young man looked to the ground with disgust.

"What happened out there?" The older member had a concerned look on his face.

"He…ordered me to kill…a person…an innocent person, Axel. He just grabbed a guy from off the street, threw him in front of me and said, 'Kill this man.'" Roxas clenched his fists streams of tears rolled down his face.

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.**_

"What! Now that **is** taking it too far…ugh…did he give you a reason why?" Axel gave a quick jolt as he stood up in shock and horror, he knew Xemnas was low…but this was a new level.

"Yeah…he said that eventually the Heartless might run out, and we would have to create more. He said the Keyblade was the only weapon capable of doing that, so he said I had to get used to destroying people, innocents included." The blonde just shook his head in confusion, this was all too much for him. "I hesitated…there wasn't a **reason** for me to end the guy's life. Xemnas wasn't happy with that and shocked me with darkness, saying I needed to be ruthless, not caring about who I slay." His added with a shaky voice.

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you…**_

"What happened after that…did you kill the guy?" Axel inquired, he could see why Roxas was upset; even he would have second thoughts about killing someone who didn't deserve it.

"Of course not…Xemnas gave up torturing me and let me go. Before he left he just glared at me and kicked me to the ground, yelling, 'Learn your purpose, XIII'. Then he left using a dark portal. I just couldn't kill him…the thought alone made me sick, send me after a wicked person, a Heartless, heh, I'd even turn on another Nobody before I killed an innocent person." Roxas sighed as he just laid back down on his bed.

"I understand, Roxas…just hang in here, maybe if you keep at it, Xemnas will give up." Axel tried to cheer his exhausted friend up, who just gave tired yawn and fell asleep, Axel took the clue and turned the light out as he left the room. _"Xemnas…sometimes I wonder what he's playing at…ugh." _Axel angrily thought to himself as he too called it a night and retired to his own room.

_Two days before the departure:_

Xemnas was, once again, taking Roxas on another personally overseen training exercise. Like last time, he grabbed another innocent person from the street, "Now, we're going to try this again, stab this main in the heart." The Superior gave a cruel, cold, and unforgiving glare as he threw the man before Roxas's feet.

The blonde stepped back with hesitation, "No…I…can't…I **won't**." The young man shook his head in defiance.

"You dare refute my command? Why are you so stubborn?" Xemnas angrily questioned as he unleashed the power of his nothingness upon Roxas in an attempt to bend the youth's will.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control, cause everything you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you.**_

"B-because…there's got to be a better reason for me having the Keyblade!" Roxas yelled through the screams of anguish and pain.

"Fool, you and the Keyblade are tools for me to use as I please! You will do as I command!" The leader of the Organization roared as I threw Roxas into the wall of a nearby building.

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you, and every second I waste is more than I can take.**_

Roxas fell to the ground, and after a few seconds stammered to get up, "N-no…the Keyblade chose **me**…I decide how to use it…not you. I'm tired of following your sick, twisted schemes, and if any of the other members would wise up, they'd agree!" The blonde let loose his anger as he yelled at his Superior.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you.**_

"I see, and what do you suppose your and the Keyblade's purposes are, then, XIII?" Xemnas gave a cruel chuckle as he crossed his arms in chilling humor.

"I…I don't know…but I'll find out, trust me. I'm sure it doesn't involve killing people for the sole purpose of personal advancement though!" Roxas gruffly spoke as he slowly advanced towards the wall he was slammed against.

"Well, now, if that's the case, you're the biggest disappointment I've ever seen in my life." Xemnas gave a snide grin as he approached the blonde.

"Yeah, well, you would know all about disappointments, wouldn't you, Xemnas, or should I say, Xehanort. I hear that you gave Ansem the Wise a lot of headaches." Roxas smirked as he leaned back against the wall.

"Don't mention that name again!" The lord of the Nobodies angrily exclaimed as he summoned his Aerial Blades and lunged at Roxas, ready to kill being as he had lost his mind in a fit of furry. Roxas ducked into a dark portal and escaped in the nick of time, being sure to close it before Xemnas could follow.

_**And I know I may end up failing too, but I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**_

"_Phew…well, that probably blew my chance of ever going back to the World that Never Was…I'll survive though."_ Roxas sighed as he made his way to his chamber and quickly wrote a note to Axel and dropped it off in his room, then made a hasty retreat using another dark portal.

_The day of departure:_

Roxas was walking down one of the many alleys of the World that Never Was, he had put it on his note to Axel that he should meet him in the very alley he was in. Just as Roxas was about to turn the corner and leave, Axel slid out of a dark portal and leaned against the building.

"Your mind's made up?" The red-head stoically questioned as he turned to face Roxas.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know…" Roxas trailed off, perhaps he was having second thoughts about leaving.

"You get on the Organization's bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel flared up with frustration and confusion, he was worried about what might become of his friend if his fellow members discovered that Roxas had gone AWOL.

"Heh…no one would miss me." Roxas, now with certainty in his voice, walked off, never to return.

"That's not true…I would…" Axel stammered as he watched his best friend disappear into a dark void, things would never be the same without Roxas there, he always brought a…light to the dismal fortress of the Castle that Never was, and that's what he was, the warrior of light, always was, always will be.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there, I'm tired of being what you want me to be._**

A/N: Well, I know it was very, very different, but I hope it was okay. Let me know what you think about it and how I did by reviewing, okay?


	16. Drabble 16: Bet On It

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor the lyrics to the song "Bet On It" as sung by Troy in HSM2, doesn't mean that I don't like either though, lol.

A/N: WHOOPIE! I got my 40th review, that's a big deal, this is my second most reviewed fic I've written so far, next to Even Against the Darkness, which has a 210 review tally (it's an older, longer fic, so don't worry readers, lol, it has an advantage, lol). Anyway, this is a Riku centric drabble about his quest for redemption and played to the words "Bet On It" from Highschool Musical 2, please do enjoy and don't forget to review:

"Bet On It"

(Centric: Riku)

_Riku's POV:_

I have a dark past, I'll admit it, but I hear that accepting the fact that your past was bad is the first step to recovery. It was all my fault, I gave in to the darkness, it was just so…alluring to me. I knew that if I dove into the darkness, I would be able to go wherever I wanted and no longer be restrained to my sad little island, which was my heart's desire. Heh, darkness has a funny way of appealing to your heart. After I allowed myself to be taken, I was greeted by perhaps one of the darkest people I had ever met, Maleficent. Her words twisted my mind, she was slowly turning me against my friends and everything I cared for, especially Sora. Till the day I die, I'll never forgive her for that.

_**Everybody's always talking at me, everybody's trying to get in my head. I wanna listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead.**_

I have made many terrible mistakes, but there is one that I have a hard time with, I gave up my heart to an evil man named Ansem, who was far worse than Maleficent and all of her lackeys combined. When he found me, I was angry and confused, I had lost to Sora. I was shocked, because when we sparred on the island, I could take him on any time I wanted…why was it different now? I didn't understand…he should be helping me, Kairi was in trouble, her heart had been taken, and I was trying to save her, wasn't I? I didn't know anymore, I was lost and alone now. He gave me the offer of opening my heart to darkness on the empty promise that if I did, I would be able to defeat Sora. Foolishly, I did, he then consumed me, he…became me, and at the time I didn't care. I craved the power of darkness, and he sure gave it to me, but I almost had to pay the ultimate price. Once I realized how far I had gone down hill, I knew this wasn't what I wanted, but it was too late.

_**Don't you ever lose yourself to get what you want, don't you ever get on a ride then wanna get off, don't you ever push away the ones you should have held close. Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?**_

Well, after that, things seemed to go a little better. Sora had defeated Ansem, and I was freed as a result, the thing was, I was in the realm of darkness. When I woke up, I saw that the darkness was poised to flow through the door of Kingdom Hearts. I saw Sora and his friends struggling to shut the door from the outside, I knew that there wasn't time for me to jump outside and help them, so I grabbed the door from the inside and helped close it. Sure, I knew that there was a big chance I would be forever stuck in the dark, but I didn't care, as long as Sora and Kairi were safe. I owed them that much, besides, I deserved that fate…I had spent so long in the darkness. King Mickey gave some comforting words to Sora, who was trying to coax me to the outside, that he didn't need to worry, because there is always a door to the light. I guess I hoped that was the case too, being as we both gave each other a look of understanding as we shut the door. Before we did though, I made Sora promise to take care of Kairi.

The next thing I remember was being woken up in the shadows by a voice. It was kind of creepy, he seemed to know almost every little thing about me. He later introduced himself as DiZ and led me to a castle where he said I had to face my past. I was hesitant at first, could I face it…I could still feel **Ansem** inside me, in the darkest corner of my heart, which meant I would we would have to meet again.

_**How will I know if there's a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? With all I've lost my heart is breaking, I don't wanna make the same mistake.**_

After thinking it through, I realized that it was the only way I could make amends for myself, like I said before, the first step to recovering from a dark past is to accept it. I proceeded through the castle. I had to relive some of the darkest moments in my life…my time in the castle, my fights with Sora. Heh, like I figured, I got to see Ansem's ugly face again. What was funny was that, although he knew me, he didn't **know** me. He knew that my powers of darkness had grown, but he didn't know that I had turned that weakness into my greatest strength, with the help of his Majesty, Mickey Mouse, of course, who became a very close friend of mine during those dark trials. That lack of knowledge (which ironically enough, he prided himself in knowing **everything**), lead to his defeat, now the slaver became the enslaved, if you will. Now that I had my dark heart under control, I had hoped never to use it again, but that didn't last.

_**Don't you ever doubt your dream will ever come true, don't you ever blame the world and never blame you. I would never try to live and lie again, I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way.**_

When I realized that Sora, had also gone through that same castle, but wound up with his memories twisted and contorted by a young lady named Naminé, who was kind enough to restore Sora's memories, however there was one problem…Sora wasn't complete. His Nobody, Roxas was needed in order to complete the restoration process. I fought the blonde, but, true to who he **really **was, bested me in our first duel. This caused me to think long and hard about the very thing I had hoped would never have to cross my mind again…using the darkness within me, allowing it to consume me yet again.

_**Oh, hold up….give me room to think…bring it on down. Gotta work on my swing, gotta do my own thing. Oh hold up, stop!**_

I realized that there was no other choice…in order to capture him, I needed to "cheat" a little bit, so I called upon my darkness, but this time in order to use it to the extent I needed it, I needed to become darkness itself…I became Ansem, only this time **I** was in control. When I beat Roxas and brought him to DiZ…I'll never forget how I felt when I first saw my reflection in the mirror. Here I was, looking like the man I hated most, but it was for a just cause, it was the only way I could make up for my sins…even if I couldn't change back, it was worth it.

_**It's no good at all, to see yourself and not recognize your face. Out on my own, it's such a scary place. Oooh, the answers are all inside of me…all I gotta do is believe.**_

I talked things through with DiZ, he solemnly apologized for lettings go so far and that it was highly likely that I would never become my original self again. I told him that it was a necessary sacrifice, and that I had no regrets, so long as Sora could be restored and everything for him and Kairi went back to normal. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't the same anymore…my mentality had changed. I no longer cared for myself, my goals had changed. Those I cared for where in trouble, and all I thought about was making it up to them by helping them out. Yes, I had a chance to make amends for my sins, even if not for them, then so I could finally forgive **myself** for what I had done.

_**I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop till I get my shot. That's who I am, that is my plan, will it end up on top again? **_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it you can bet on you can**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on ME.**_

_**I'm gonna make it right, that is the way to turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,**_

_**You can bet on ME!**_

A/N: Well, did you like it, hate it, something in between? Let me know by reviewing, okay?


	17. Chapter 17: When God Made You

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor the (beautiful) song, "When God Made You", I just felt the strongest urge to write a oneshot with them, alright?

A/N: Well, this is in honor of Kaiora, who will be leaving soon, you will be sorely missed, and may this be merely "till we meet again" and not "good bye". I hope you enjoy this in particular, as well as anyone else who graces me with reading this, please feel free to leave a review:

Key:

**"Bold"-**Roxas is singing

_"Italics"-_Naminé is singing

**_"Bold Italics"_**-Both are singing at the same time

"When God Made You"

Romance (Kaiora)

_Five years after KHII:_

Everyone's favorite spiky-haired brunette hero was nervously pacing. This was it, the biggest day of his life; after twenty years of life, he was finally going to marry his true love, Kairi. He had been imagining this day for most of his life, but now he realized that no amount of imagination could have prepared him for the pressure of his own wedding day. He finally sat down in one of the chairs in the groom's waiting room. He took a look at himself to see if he was dreaming; he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and a white rose pinned right over his heart. He pinched his hand, to make double sure that he was awake. After the painful encounter, he realized that he was awake, which only made him even more nervous.

"_Phew…come on, Sora. You can do this…it's the moment you've been waiting for."_ Sora thought to himself as he rubbed his temples due to stress.

"_Heh, you think __**you're **__stressed? HAH! That's a good one, Sora."_ A voice in his head interrupted his thoughts, Sora humorously smiled when he heard it.

"_My bad, Roxas, I forgot this is just as much __**your**__ wedding as it is mine…and you have to sing too, hehe. But at least you won't be going through the ceremony."_ Sora inwardly laughed as he talked with his Nobody in his head. Just then, Roxas appeared beside him and took a seat in an adjacent chair. Sora looked at him, and saw that the blonde was wearing pretty much the same thing, only it was a white tuxedo with a black undershirt, the only thing that was the same color was the rose.

"Hey, why are all your colors altered but the rose?" Sora asked as he turned to face his other self.

"Well, I'm not sure…maybe because we share the same heart or something, and that's what these flowers represent, I guess." Roxas shrugged his shoulders as he tried to think of a good explanation. Sora just nodded his head in understanding; Roxas's explanation seemed as legitimate reason as any. Just then there was a knocking on the door.

"You decent, Sora?" A muffled voice came through the door; it was Riku, who was Sora (and Roxas's) best man.

"Yeah, you can come in." Sora replied as he opened the door. After which, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, and Squall walked in, all dressed up for the wedding themselves, but as they walked in, Sora noticed that they were being ushered by Selphie and Aerith. "Uh, what's going on?" Roxas inquired as he and Sora looked at the event unfolding with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Well, the brides are on their way, goofs. You know the rules, the groom, or groomsmen can't see his bride before the ceremony, and Kairi and Naminé are going through this hallway to get to where they need to be, so we need to keep you all here until they're out of sight." Aerith smiled as she closed the door.

"H-hey, Naminé and I are just singing though." Roxas jokingly complained.

"Well, Sora and Kairi are getting married, right? That means that you and Naminé are, don't think I don't get this whole Nobody business. Also, if I'm not mistaken, the song you're singing is kind of a vow in some way as well." Aerith laughed, to which Roxas sat down in defeat.

Sora leaned next to him and jokingly whispered, "Nice try, bud…heh, looks like we're stuck in this together."

"Heh, when **aren't** we?" Roxas laughed. A few moments later, there was another knock on the door.

"They've moved on, release the wolves." The voice laughed as she opened the door, it was the "great ninja," Yuffie.

"Okay, you all need to get to your positions as well. Sora, Roxas, make your way to the sanctuary. Riku, being as you're the best man, you'll enter first, followed by Donald and then Goofy…Squall, Cloud, you'll usher in the family members and guests as we practiced. Okay, places everyone, it's almost time!" Selphie joyously exclaimed as she dashed out with Yuffie and Aerith.

"Urg…did she have to remind me?" Sora gulped as he straightened his white bow-tie. Riku just reassuringly placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Relax, you'll be fine…I'll be there to catch you if you faint, being as I'll be standing right behind, hehehe." Riku laughed as he, the grooms, and the groomsmen made their way to the back of the sanctuary. After a few moments of waiting, the pianist began to play the intro music for the male half of the wedding, and the parade headed by Sora, then Roxas, who made his way to the side, then Riku, Donald, and finally Goofy.

After a few more moments of waiting (much to Sora and Roxas's pain), the Bride's Maids, Aerith, Yuffie, and Tiffa came down the aisle, followed by the Maid of honor, Selphi, then came the flower girls, Yunna, Pain and the girl Riku, and the ring bearer, 'Liam (or William III), the son of Captains William and Elizabeth Turner. After the new arrivals took their places, King Mickey, who was presiding over the marriage, requested that everyone stand as "the Bridal March" began to play.

"_Oh…my…"_ Sora nearly gasped audibly when he saw Kairi, she was in a flowing white, strapless, yet modest dress, veiled in grace, a black ribbon tied around her waist and a white rose over her heart, similar to the one that Sora and Roxas were wearing. Roxas had a similar reaction when he saw Naminé, and, like him, her colors were the opposite of Kairi's, she had a black dress with a white ribbon, only the rose was the same. Kairi stood adjacent to Sora, and Naminé stood next to Roxas as the two Nobodies were handed a microphone.

Mickey moved to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the blessed union of these young people. Sora to Kairi, and Roxas to Naminé…love is not something to be trifled with, it is a gift that God gives man the capacity to experience, yet it is up to man whether or not they decide to take part in the joy that it brings, and these four people have made a monumental step in their lives. Now, the path of love isn't by any means easy, and you all know that better than most, and it is my personal prayer that you all use your knowledge learned from your hardships to cherish your love all the more. I also hope that you realize that marriage is a covenant, a pact written by cutting at each other's lives and sealed in your blood, in essence becoming one with your spouse, and as such is should be made only with the one that God has made for you…" the King finished as he stepped back and Roxas and Naminé stepped forward, hand in hand.

The music began to softly play as Roxas moved his mike near his lips,

"**It's always been a mystery to me,**

**How two hearts can come together,**

**And love can last forever.**

**But now that I have found you I believe,**

**That a miracle has come when God sends the perfect one.**

**So gone are all my questions about 'why', **

**And I've never been so sure of anything in my life.**

**Oh I wonder what God was thinking, when he created you.**

**I wonder if he knew everything I would need,**

**Because he made all my dreams come true.**

**When God made you, he must have been thinking about me."**

Naminé gently lifted her mike as well,

"_Ooo, I promise that wherever you may go, wherever life may lead you,_

_With all my heart I'll be there too._

_And from this moment on I want you to know,_

_I'll let nothing come between us, and I will love the one's you love…"_

"**So gone are all my questions about 'why'…"**_ "…about 'why'."_

"_**Oh I wonder what God was thinking when he created you,**_

_**I wonder if he knew everything I would need,**_

_**Because he made all my dreams come true.**_

_**When God made you, he must have been thinking about me.**_

_**Oh he made the sun he made the moon, to harmonize in perfect tune,**_

_**One can't move without the other, they just have to be together.**_

_**And that is how I know it's true, you're for me and I'm for you.**_

_**And my world just can't be right without you in my life…"**_

"**He must have heard every prayer I've been praying…" **_"I've been praying…"_

"_**He must've knew everything I would need!"**_

"_**When God made you…he must have been thinking…"**_

"…**about me."** The spiky blonde softly finished on a beautiful high note as the song came to an end.

Mickey happily smiled as he watched Roxas and Naminé take each others hands and phase back into Sora and Kairi. "Sora, take your ring for Kairi…" Mickey commanded, to which the young man followed, "…now state your vow."

"Kairi, with this ring, and what it represents, I do hereby make a promise to you and you alone, that I will love, cherish, and protect you, in sickness and in health, for better, or worse, for as long as I live." Sora calmly spoke as he placed the wedding band, which had a spiral cut diamond with a softly twisted gold band, on his love's wedding finger.

"Kairi, will you please follow suit…" The kingly mouse requested.

"Sora…with this ring, and all that it portrays, I solemnly swear to you and only you, that I will love, cherish, and support you, in sickness and in health, for better, or worse, for as long as I live." Kairi peacefully spoke as she placed Sora's wedding band, a gold ring with spiraling layers and a single, small diamond in the middle, on his wedding finger.

With that, Mickey happily closed his book of vows and smiled, "Very well, what God has deemed to bind together, let no man tear asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife…Sora, you may kiss your bride." With that, Sora wrapped his arms gently around Kairi's waist, and Kairi wrapped hers around his neck, and they gave each other a modest, yet love filled kiss, drawing applause from those in attendance, and those who knew the two particularly well, could also tell that Roxas and Naminé were doing the same thing as their Sombodies. After they finished, Sora and Kairi placed their foreheads softly against the others.

"I've been waiting a while for this…I love you so much." Sora whispered.

"I know…I waited too, you know." She softly laughed as they made their way back down the aisle to the dinner area where they were to be joined by their guests. The rest of the evening was reminiscent of a typical wedding, plenty of congratulations and things of that nature. After everything was finally said and done, Sora and Kairi made it to their limo, which was to take them to their honeymoon sweet. It was late, so Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder, "You know…this is the start of a new life for us."

"Yeah, but at lest we'll spend it together." Sora smiled as he gently rubbed his hand through her soft, auburn hair.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it...it was kind of a long oneshot for me, lol. Oh well, I felt that Kaiora needed a grand send off, being as a lot of her oneshots were inspirations for me. May the Lord see fit to bless her life, through the good and the bad times, and may He also see fit to allow her wonderful talent in writing to be used for his glory in some way.

Peace, and God bless us all,

-KBMP


	18. Drabble 18: Scream

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I've just been so busy and really needed a break. I hope you all forgive me, I really do enjoy writing, trust me, lol. Anyway, here's the latest update for my KH drabbles, and I hope you all really enjoy it. Let me know by RnRing, okay?

Scream

(Centric: Sora)

_Sora's POV:_

_**The day the door is closed, the echoes fill your soul. They won't say which way to go, just trust your heart.**_

It seems like, no matter what I do, all I run into are problems, closed doors, or heartache. I mean, think about it, I saved the world from a man named Ansem, only to find out later that the worlds are threatened by a more powerful evil, I lost Riku to the darkness, still having found no clue as to where he is, and what's worse, I rescued Kairi, only to find that she's been kidnapped again. Some hero I've turned out to be…

_**To find what you're here for, open another door, I'm not sure anymore, it's just so hard.**_

I all the heroes that I've read about, dreamed about, and pretended to be **never** had doubts about themselves. They were always resolute, certain, and victorious. I feel like, for every two steps I take in saving the world, I take three backwards. This became even more apparent when Saïx told me that they were using the Heartless that I had slain to rebuild Kingdom Hearts. I was lost, how could I save the world from the Heartless without helping the equally evil Nobodies?

_**Voices in my head tell me they know best, got me on the edge, they're pushin', pushin', they're pushin'!**_

Donald and Goofy don't know this, but while they're sleeping, I have often cried myself to sleep from all this burden and frustration. I know I'm not "alone" because they've always been there by my side, but they don't understand what it's like to be the Keyblade Master, to have the weight of all the worlds on your shoulders…it's almost too much for a fifteen year old boy to bear. Luckily, they do try and help me and try and understand, but it only goes so far. I suppose the only thing that's keeping me from just flat out giving up are the people that I can't see, Riku and Kairi. I made promises to both of them, I promised Riku that I would take care of Kairi, and Kairi…I promised her that I would come back to her. I fully intend on keeping both of them.

_**I know they've got a plan, but the ball's in my hand. This time it's man-to-man, I'm fightin', drivin…**_

Kairi…I suppose she would be reason enough for me to push though. After all, isn't that what all heroes have: a girl worth saving? She is my light, I guess you could say, my purpose, and without her, well…I'd rather not think about it.

_**Inside a (world that's upside down) and spinning faster, what do I do now without you?**_

I don't know what to feel. If I give in to my pain of the fact that she's lost, I risk giving in to the darkness by showing it a weakness to exploit, but if I don't, does that make me heartless, leading me to the darkness as well? I don't intend on doing so, but is the darkness so bad. Not everything that is dark is "bad", I mean, look at Cloud Strife. Although, I'm the one with the Keyblade, so I suppose I get to choose, but is this path I've chosen the right one? Is there even a "right" or "wrong" road to begin with? There's just so much hardship on this road…

_**I'm kicking down the walls, I gotta make them fall! Just break through them all, I'm punchin', crushin'…**_

_**I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I want my own dream, so bad I'm gonna scream!**_

I'm a really a hero? I mean, I don't feel like it, but as I've learned through my experiences, you can't always trust your feelings, I suppose. I don't want to give up, but surely there's someone more qualified to be the Keyblade Master than myself. I mean, I know the Keyblade doesn't judge one's character, personality, age, or anything like that, but by the heart and how strong it is, but I don't feel like I have a strong heart. What strength does this blasted weapon see in my heart that I don't?

_**I'm gonna fight to find myself, me and no one else. Which way? I can't tell, I'm searchin', searchin…**_

_**I can't choose, so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream, so bad I'm gonna scream!**_

There's a reason it chose me, I know that…but I have so many flaws. I'm naïve, clumsy, easily fooled, young, have an average intelligence, and many other things. I guess what I mean to say is I'm not the "cream of the crop", I'm just your average, run-in-the-mill teenage boy. I guess the scariest part about it is, it doesn't force me to do anything, it allows me to choose how to wield it. Even more responsibility, just what I need.

_**Can't find a (way that I should turn), I should to right or left? It…it's like nothing works without you. **_

_**Yeah the clocks running down, hear the crowd getting loud. I'm consumed by the sound.**_

When Kairi was with me, making decisions was easy. I know that she's with me in spirit, and that helps, it's like shining a light in the darkness, but the thing is, the darkness is still there, and you need to reach the light to get out of it, and unless you know where you're going, it is nearly a futile effort. I won't let that stop me though, I can't, I still have a promise to keep to Riku, and to her.

Now, I know this sounds selfish, but will I be able to keep my promise to her and save the worlds from the darkness without being consumed? No, there is, and even if there wasn't, I'll make a way if I have to. There's no alternative. I am the Keybearer, it is my responsibility. Above all, I need to protect her, I made a promise.

_**Is it her? Is it love? Can the light ever be enough? Gotta work it it, gotta work it out! You can do it! You can do it!**_

I suppose that's what the Keyblade sees in me. I have a strong heart for others, my friends, Kairi; I want to protect them all. I suppose that's the main reason why I haven't gone insane with all the pressure of being the Keyblade Master crushing me. It all makes sense now. I am a hero, not because I'm perfect with no weaknesses, but because of them, that the darkness has not overwhelmed me. It serves as a reason to fight against it, I suppose. I guess it also sees the…love I have for Kairi. I remember when I was about to give up and just allow the darkness to win, I felt her presence and heard her voice and fought back. That…is probably the most powerful aspect of my heart. I also know that I have chosen the right path, because if I had chosen the wrong one, it would be easy and have no resistance from the darkness. Now I know, I'm no longer confused, and I decide that I will continue to save the worlds, if not for their sakes, then for my promises' sake.

_**I want my own dream, so bad I'm gonna scream! **_

A/N: Well, there you have it. I might be updating a little more frequently, but I don't know. It all depends, I guess. I do know this, reviews will motivate me, so be sure to do that, okay?

~KBMP


End file.
